Maria Strange: Sorceress Supreme
by ItsMMSSG
Summary: Stephen Strange and Maria Palmer-Strange had fallen in love, had gotten married and were expecting a child. However not only Stephen's hands were damaged when the car crash happened but Maria and Stephen lost the baby. On the verge of divorce, Stephen dragged her into the world of the Mystic Arts. A story about love, loss, and falling in love once again. (Warning: Miscarriage)
1. The Time Has Come (Prequel)

The Ancient One gasped as she shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily and she was sweating, looking around frightened.

She didn't expect that vision to happen.

She slipped out of her bed and looked outside the window to see the moon, full and bright shining down on her. The Ancient One took a deep breath before placing her hand on the glass with a couple of tears escaping her eyes, feeling the pain and loss of what the vision showed her and the words echoed through her head.

The Ancient One knew her time was slowly coming to an end, that she would soon have to find her successor to protect the earth from the mystical threats. She knew and looked through her past... His past.. Their past..

But also her future.. His future.. Their future.

They would experience a lot of pain before they would become a team to defeat all the odds and protect the world. But the words that echoed in her head, the dreaded words, it made her scared for the future and she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop it. It would take the two of them to stop it.

She knew once she would meet them, they shall hear the words of the prophecy right before her death.

But she knew that she looked through all of time.. Looking for them and..

She found them.

Author's Note:

A little prequel to start with!

I'm half way done with chapter one and will start on chapter two pretty soon, I would like to release the two chapters around the same time so it'll be enough for everyone to read and follow and favorite. There's probably going to be 9-10 chapters with two epilogues written by me of course.

To the new people who just happened to stumble upon my stories.. Hello! I hope you guys stick around and read this story and maybe look at my previous stories, and thank you for giving my story a chance if you decide to stick around!

To my usual readers who have seen my previous stories and now on this one.. Welcome back! I'm very glad you stuck around with my crazy self and despite my absents at some point, I always have writing on my mind and I will never leave here and I will finish these stories.

Leave and comment if you're new or one of my readers from the previous stories and say anything! I love when you guys comment!

Maria Strange is portrayed by Jennifer Morrison


	2. Loss

Maria huffed as she managed to get out of her car.

She closed the door and straighten out of her blouse, a beautiful white one which fit her perfectly over her swollen stomach. She felt a small kick and chuckled as she placed a hand over her stomach and started rubbing it

"You already know we're going to see your father huh? I'm pretty sure he's as excited to see you too." She chuckled as she fixed her long blonde hair into a high ponytail and placed her purse over her shoulder and started walking.

Maria had missed working in the hospital, she worked as a Orthopedic surgeon. Mostly working with any sport stars that had suffered any injuries on the field. She had trained hard and had quite a hand which was the reason why a lot of stars had requested her.

She also had missed seeing her husband and famous surgeon, Stephen Strange. The two had met through her sister Christine Palmer after a Christmas party that was thrown by the hospital when Christine and Maria had worked their first year there. Stephen had accidently spilled a drink on her dress and he had given her his suit jacket to cover up the mess and he had joked that he would like to be repaid in a date since he had caught a cold that night. The rest was history.

The two had married a year later and everything was great. Of course Maria knew that her husband had a huge ego and always loved attention and everyone who had worked with him sometimes got frustrated but Stephen had showed her a soft side.. One that made her love him more and more by each day.

Christine would always say that Maria was the light in Stephen's life. To which Maria would laugh and lightly shove her sister but she knew that whenever Stephen was around, his eyes were only on her.

Maria walked through the doors of the hospital and went to the front desk. There she met with the woman who worked the front desk.

"Hey Maria, here to see Doctor Strange?" The woman had asked and Maria nodded "Here for him and I have an appointment for an ultrasound to check on the baby" She smiled slightly and the woman grinned

"How's the baby? How many months are you again?"

"She's doing very good, causing me to have these weird cravings and causing me to get sick at times. Two more months and she's due" Maria said rubbing her stomach slightly as the woman clapped her hands together

"Oh I'm so glad! You deserve to be a mother Maria! You and Christine are the sweetest pair. I'm very sure your parents are proud of you" She said as Maria smiled

Maria and Christine had a three years age difference, with Maria being the oldest. The sisters were very close because of how their parents were, her mother was soft spoken and very kind while their father was brave yet gentle too. The sisters had loved spending time together as children, always looked out for each other and always having each other back. Maria had hoped to have multiple children close within age also so that her children had a close relationship. She also had hopes that Christine would also have children so their children would also be as close.

"Pretty sure.. Is my sister around too?" Maria asked and the woman nodded "Great, I have to speak with her also.. I must ask her an important question" Maria said grinning while the woman gave her the room number that Stephen was working in.

She was greeted by a few co-workers that she had worked with, a few stopping her to rub her stomach and talk to the baby. Maria smiled and talked to them for a bit until she saw her sister rushing to her, looking panicked

"Maria!" Christine said running over to her and hugging her real quick before rubbing her stomach real quick "Hello Elizabeth, Aunt Christine would love to sit and chat with you but do you know where your husband is Maria?" Christine asked her sister as Maria nodded and she grabbed her sister's hand and started to rush towards the operation room that her husband was working at.

Soon Christine and Maria were in the front door of the operation room, they looked in and saw Stephen working on a patient. He stopped once he saw Maria and Christine and the woman next to him signaled that she could take care of the patient from there. Stephen nodded in thanks and took off his mask and jacket covering him and hung it up. He greeted Christine with a smile and he brought Maria in for a kiss as she chuckled and he bent down and kissed her swollen stomach

"How's my princess doing?" Stephen asked as he felt a few kicks and he chuckled and soon he looked at the panicked face of Christine and he stood up right away

"What's wrong?" He said as he grabbed Maria's hand and the trio started walking as Stephen looked through the scans on the tablet and he gave Christine a look

"I think I found the problem, Dr. Palmer. You left a bullet in his head." He said as Christine narrowed her eyes.

Maria had noticed that Christine and Stephen had a weird relationship. The two of course were co-workers and she respected his work but Christine would sometimes wonder why her sister was with the guy who had the biggest ego ever. Maria and Stephen were very different from each other but she guessed opposites attracted.

"Thanks. It's impinging on the medulla. I needed a specialist to diagnose brain death. Something about that doesn't feel right to me" Christine said as all three pair of eyes widen as they realized that the patient would be in risk of being killed early.. Unless Stephen and Christine got to him first.

"We have to run! Expect you Maria! I don't want my daughter to feel uncomfortable!" Stephen asked as Maria chuckled. What she loved about Stephen was that Stephen would always think of their daughter. From the moment he would wake up, he would accidently wake Maria up because of him rubbing her pregnant stomach and speaking to his daughter about what he was planning to do in the day. To sitting Maria down every night to eat dinner, of course Stephen cooking and giving her a fruit salad.

" Dr. West! What are you doing? Hey!" Maria heard her sister shout as she stopped the nurses that were rolling the patient's body away and Doctor West gave both Stephen and Christine a look

"Organ harvesting. He's a donor." Doctor West said trying to take the patient away but Maria came in time and stood by her husband and sister as they were fighting with the other doctor

"Slow down. I did not agree to that." Christine said looking at Doctor West before he snorted

" I don't need you to. We've already called brain death." Doctor West said before Maria shook her head

"Listen to them Doctor West, they could save him" She said as the doctor narrowed his eyes

"You may be Stephen's wife and also a surgeon but I know what I'm doing, maybe when you give birth.. You can work and not just judge my work" Doctor West said as Stephen narrowed his eyes as he showed the other man the tablet

"What do you see?"

"A bullet" Doctor West said as Stephen nodded "A perfect bullet. It's been hardened. You harden a bullet by alloying lead with antimony, a toxic metal, and as it leaks directly into the cerebral spinal fluid... Rapid-onset central nervous system shutdown." Stephen looked at Christine and Maria as Christine started moving the patient while Doctor West tried to convince Stephen to help but he shook his head

"I'll let my sister-in-law help me, I trust her more because the love of my life trusts her" He said as Maria smiled while Stephen looked over and winked at his wife as he rushed with Christine to save their patient.

* * *

"Your baby is doing great, she's developing quite well.. She should be growing very fast now since it's the last two months.. Of course be careful with running or anything that could make the baby uncomfortable" The Doctor said as Stephen intertwined his fingers with Maria as they looked at the screen showing their baby

"Do you guys have a name for her yet?" The Doctor asked as he shut off the screen and Stephen grabbed some napkins as Maria and him started cleaning Maria's stomach which was full of gel now

"Elizabeth" Stephen said proudly as Maria chuckled "Stephen and I decided on that name because it's very formal and cute at the same time and of course Stephen wanted a formal name for a baby" Maria laughed as Stephen narrowed his eyes playfully before the doctor handed the sonogram pictures and Stephen placed one picture in his wallet while Maria smiled in placed in her wallet. The couple walked out of the room and were greeted by Christine who smiled brightly as she embraced her sister and gave her brother-in-law a hug

"So how's Elizabeth doing?" Christine asked as she rubbed her sister's stomach and Maria chuckled as she rested her hand on her sister's hand

"She's doing great, probably happy that she's hearing her aunt's voice" Maria said as her younger sister smiled "Well I can't wait to meet my little niece, she needs to come sooner so Aunt Christine can spoil her rotten" She smiled as Stephen snorted at her

"Don't worry, she'll already have her father spoiling her rotten, she doesn't need anything from you because _I_ will get her everything" He said while Christine narrowed her eyes and she looked up at her sister and she hugged her

"I need to get back to work, tomorrow would you like to get some breakfast.. I also have a surprise for you!" Christine said as Maria chuckled and she kissed her sister on the cheek "Good, because I need to see you tomorrow about something" She said as Christine smiled and she looked at Stephen who chuckled

"I'm talking tonight at a Neurological Society dinner. Come with us" Stephen said as Christine gave him a look

"Another speaking engagement? So romantic for you and Maria, I see date night for you two never changed" Christine said as Stephen frowned

"All three of us had fun!"

"No. You've had fun. They weren't about the three of us, they were about you." Christine said as Maria looked down and chuckled, although Stephen had many speaking events, the spotlight was always on him and the sisters would always sit around and watch Maria's husband take in the glory

"Not only about me.. Maria loves it too right?" He asked turning to his wife who smiled softly "Whatever makes you happy Stephen, I would be happy" She said as Stephen smiled and took her hand squeezing it

"See? I have the best wife ever" Stephen said proudly and he went to rub her stomach "I'll have the best daughter too!" He said and burst into laughter once he felt his daughter kicking "She really loves to hear my voice"

"Glad someone does" Christine muttered and Maria had started to laugh while Stephen pouted

* * *

Maria was finishing her make-up as she checked her self out and adored the beautiful white dress that she was wearing, of course she didn't wear heels so stuck with flat shoes since she knew she would be walking and talking to people who were fans of Stephen tonight.

She exited the room and walked past the nursery that their baby would be staying at, a beautiful cradle in the middle of the room with beautiful curtains over the cradle. The room surrounded by drawers and expensive toys that Stephen had brought home one day. She had fought with Stephen that the baby didn't need huge stuffed animals but Stephen thought it would make the room cuter.

She went towards the soft rocking chair and foot rest that Stephen had built for her, relaxing in the chair for a few moments before looking at the ceiling and seeing the glow in the dark stars that Stephen and Maria placed there.

Stephen and Maria loved getting the room together, it got them more excited for the arrival of the baby. They always discussed about what the baby would look like and thinking about where the baby would take her first steps and what her first word would be.

She walked out of the nursery and back into the bedroom and grabbed some earrings and put them on before going into her drawers and taking out a beautiful box before opening it and smiling widely at what was inside.

When Stephen and Maria discovered the baby's gender and thought about the name right on the spot and after both approved of the name, Maria had went out to her and Stephen's favorite jewelry place and went to get him a beautiful watch that he thought about buying and it had a message in the back of the watch. When she had returned home, he was there sitting at the table with a beautiful box. Inside was a beautiful heart-shaped necklace that had a E on the front while it had a message in the back. She always wore the necklace for occasions.

She placed the necklace on and went into the living room and saw Stephen, his back towards her as he was looking out the window and she went towards him and she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back, he relaxed and smiled

"I can't wait til Elizabeth is born" He said and Maria chuckled "I know, me too" She replied and he turned to her "I want to give her the whole world, to make sure she's the happiest girl in the world.. Next to you of course" Stephen chuckled as she smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her in closer as they shared that tender moment together

"I love you" She whispered

"I love you too.. Mrs. Strange" He said as he kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand and they went towards the garage.

* * *

"We're still going with Elizabeth?" Stephen asked as he looked down to his phone for a moment, getting a call on his phone and he quickly looked over at his pregnant wife.

"Yes I still love the name Elizabeth, I already had her name engraved in the watch I gave you" Maria said as she rubbed her swollen stomach, smiling slightly as she felt the baby kick.

"Well we need to decide on a middle name, she's going to be here in less than two months and we can't even give her a middle name.. Hold on a second.." Stephen said as he started talking on the phone with his assistant. Maria started tracing circles on her stomach as she felt their daughter kicking a lot. Over the past month the baby had started kicking a lot. Mostly when she heard her father's voice. Never did Maria thought that when it came to their daughter, Stephen had to softest side for their baby. Sure he treated Maria like a queen, but with their baby it was different.. Yes Stephen was... Difficult to work with at times. But everyday with their daughter, she fell in love with him more and more every single day.

"I'm planning on asking Christine on being her god-mother" Maria looked over at Stephen who gave her a look

"She's already your sister and now you want her as the god-mother?" Stephen asked and Maria narrowed her eyes

"Yes she's my sister, and I love her enough to make her my daughter's god-mother" Maria said as Stephen sighed and intertwined their fingers

"Yes dear, we'll ask her tomorrow... I'm sorry I need to get back to this call" Stephen said as he went back to his call.

"Your dad is always busy with work, but I promise when you're here he'll be around to love you.. We'll be a happy family" She whispered softly to her stomach as Stephen caught her words and smiled softly as he talked and he squeezed her hand.

When Maria looked up, it felt like everything was in slow motion as she saw the bright lights nearly blinding her as she shouted "Stephen!" and next thing she knew, Stephen was swirling the car trying to avoid the passing truck. Stephen saw in the corner of his eyes that Maria was trying to protect her stomach but it failed as her stomach hit the front of the car and his hands ended up getting crushed.. broken.. The car kept flipping and soon landed face first into the water.. Before Stephen passed out he saw blood coming from Maria and all he could think of is that his wife and daughter.. They needed to be safe.

Maria opened her eyes slowly once she heard her sister's panicked voice and groaned and looked over a bit to see her sister and a couple of other nurses pushing her in a stretcher, her sister looking at her with tears in her eyes

"It's okay Maria, we're going to make sure she's safe.. We're going to make sure she's alive.." Christine said as she grabbed her sister's hand as Maria felt tears in her eyes, she wanted to believe her sister but she felt sick to her stomach once she realized that she couldn't feel her daughter.. She couldn't feel her kick or anything. It felt like everything was going slow-motion as tears escaped her eyes

She couldn't lose her baby, she felt a great bond with the baby growing inside of her. From the first time she found out she was pregnant, she was scared. Scared that she couldn't protect her baby and that she would fail as a parent. But having Stephen with her, it made her feel like she could take on anything when it came to parenting.

"She's my sister! That's my niece! Save them! _"_ Christine begged the doctors who promised they will do anything in their power to save the baby and Maria.

"Get the sonogram on, we need to see if the baby is still alive" One doctor had said and Maria closed her eyes softly as she was silently praying that her baby was alive.. That her daughter survived the car crash and was going to be alright, that she was going to be born the right time like she was suppose to.

Her eyes opened a bit once she felt the cold gel on her stomach, hearing the doctor's panicked voices as they were trying to search for a heart-beat. Maria still praying that her baby was still alive.. She was praying that she would witness her baby girl grow up.. To see her first steps, to see her daughter off to pre-school, to see her daughter in middle school, high school, Stephen and Maria watching their daughter going off to prom. Stephen giving away his daughter at her wedding, Maria and Stephen being grandparents.

Maria wanted to sob but she couldn't because she was too weak, she closed her eyes and tears escaped her eyes as the doctors shook their heads "There's no heart-beat.." One whispered as the other one looked down at Maria and looked at the other doctor

All of her dreams were gone.. Her daughter was gone. No first steps, no taking her daughter to school, no watching her daughter go off to prom, getting married, having children.. A life. It was gone.

That day, Maria felt like a part of her had died along with her daughter.

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 **I've actually changed my mind and decided to published this story first and publish chapters two and three together since this chapter is actually the hardest one and we don't need two emotionally hard chapters in one go.  
**

So this was a rough first chapter.

I feel like this was a hard chapter to write, the fact that this is my first married couple I've written is hard too. The next chapter won't be easy either since it's the after-math.

I gave Maria and Christine a close relationship because Christine is the only person of Stephen and Maria's normal life and Maria will cherish her sister and even the sister's story will be sad towards the end.

Next Chapter:

The aftermath of the car crash.  
Things will never be the same after the loss of the baby.


	3. I Lost You

Maria's eyes opened slowly, the heartbeat monitor echoing in her ears as she whined, her head pounding and her body feeling numb. She felt sick to her stomach, she looked around a bit and saw the room was open until she heard a soft voice

"You're awake.." Christine said as Maria turned to her, her younger sister placed her hand on hers and squeezed it

"Is Stephen okay?" Maria whispered and Christine looked down but nodded "His hands are damaged badly, but he's alive." Christine said and Maria sighed in relief before tears started to escape her eyes

"Did she..?"

"I'm so sorry, I did everything I could" Christine whispered with tears streaming down her eyes, feeling guilty that she couldn't save her niece and it killed her.

"My baby is gone..?" Maria started to sob, Christine kissed her big sister's hands as she rubbed circles into it. Allowing her sister to cry.

Soon there was a knock on the door and a couple of doctors came in, a couple of them keeping stone-faces while Maria could see the sadness in the others. She looked over at Christine who looked down at her sister's hand.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Strange, still in pain?" The main doctor asked as Maria calmed down a bit and she was quiet for a couple moments and Christine handed her a tissue to wipe away her tears.

"Still in pain.." Maria whispered as the doctor nodded "You suffered a couple of broken ribs, a concussion and you suffered the miscarriage.. I'm so sorry Mrs. Strange" The Doctor whispered as Maria sniffled as it finally hit her, her baby daughter was gone.. She wanted to deny that this was happening and could go back in time, but she couldn't.

"I'm afraid we have more bad news.." The Doctor said as Maria looked up, she felt her sister's grip on her hand tighten.

"I'm afraid you can't be able to have anymore children, when you lost the baby everything else went bad and we tried to fix everything but your ovaries were too damaged. I'm so sorry Mrs. Strange" The Doctor said with sadness in his voice.

Maria laid there for a few moments, the words of the doctor echoing in her head. Her heart breaking more and more once she realized that she couldn't have anymore kids.. She lost one kid.. Now she couldn't have any more.

"Can you excuse me? I would like to be alone" Maria whispered, Christine hearing her voice.. So small and weak. The doctors nodded and they started to leave the room one by one, leaving Maria and her sister alone.

"Maria, I'm so sorry.." Christine started but Maria shook her head "Don't.. Just don't.. I'm going to nuts if someone tells me one more time they're sorry for my lost.." Maria whispered as her younger sister nodded.

"Can I see Stephen?" Maria asked and Christine nodded, she guided her sister off the bed and into a wheelchair. Christine tucked a blanket on her sister's lap. Maria took her sister's hand and kissed it in thanks before Christine gave a small smile before she rolled Maria to Stephen's room. There they found Stephen laying in his bed with his hands attached to a machine. He was looking a his hands with such a cold expression before he looked over at Maria before looking back at his hands.

"They've spent 12 hours trying to fix my hands.. They couldn't do it.. I could have done better" Stephen said bitterly, Maria sat there for a few moments watching him before she spoke

"Did you know about...?" She asked and he nodded

"They told me when I woke up.. I'm just so angry.. I could have fixed my hands and you.. I could have done everything right" Stephen whispered. Maria looked at him shocked, expecting him to be just as upset over the lost of their daughter.. But just felt anger. Anger that his hands were broken. That he couldn't fix Maria.

"I could still work here.. We can adopt.. Stephen we could do multiple things, this isn't the end of the world" Maria said softly and Stephen shook his head "That's nonsense.. They could fix my hands I know it, they can fix you.." Stephen whispered.

* * *

Stephen had invited doctors into the house. They sat around the table discussing on how the fix's Stephen's hands. Maria watched the hallway, her hair was a mess and she was looking at the doctors and Stephen was sad eyes. She walked into she was in front of a doctor that was decorated with butterflies and flowers on it. She slowly opened the door.

She breathed in sharply looking at the room, the cradle and the drawers.. Everything for the baby.

Maria closed the door and her back slid against the door, she was hugging her knees as she was crying. After a few moments, her cellphone rang and she saw it was Christine and she picked up.

"Hi Sis" Maria whispered and Christine spoke softly "Hey, how are you holding up?" Christine asked and Maria wiped away some of her tears "Not great, but I'm hanging in there" She said

"Stephen is still trying to find a way to get his hands fixed?" Christine asked and Maria said a soft hum.

"I'm going to murder him." Christine said as Maria sighed "I'm fine really.. I'm fine.."

"Would you like for me to pick you up? We can stay at my place and order some food" Christine offered softly and Maria nodded "Yeah.. I don't think Stephen will finish this meeting soon" Maria said. Christine sighed "Alright, get ready.. I'll pick you up in a hour"

* * *

Maria walked into the house and saw a lot of the expensive things were gone, she noticed the cars were gone in the garage. The grand piano was gone. All the things were disappearing one by one. Maria went to Stephen's watches and saw only one was left.. The one she gave him.

She looked over and saw Stephen was looking through some files. Maria and Stephen had not properly spoke to each other in weeks, when it was it was only for a few seconds. They didn't even sleep in the same bed as Stephen would fall asleep on the sofa because he was working so late.

Maria would actually spend most of her time with her sister. Christine would pick her up and they would go to her house to speak. When Maria had told Christine that she was going to be the baby's godmother, her sister started crying to which the sisters would hug each other and cry. Christine then went towards her drawer to give her older sister a box, when Maria had opened it. She had more tears.

In the box a beautiful bracelet, in the back it was engraved ' C.P, M.P.S, E.S.' for Christine Palmer, Maria-Palmer Strange and Elizabeth Strange.

Maria looked at the beautiful bracelet from her wrist and smiled softly, looking at the back. She looked over at Stephen who was busy looking at the files "Stephen?" She whispered and Stephen looked up at her

"Would you like to grab some dinner? Maybe take a break with the files?" Maria whispered and Stephen looked at the files before shaking his head "You go along.. I have some work to do" He said as she frowned

"Stephen.. Come on.. It's just dinner" She said as he looked at her

"I need to fix this! fix us!" He snapped which caused Maria to flinch. Stephen ignored her and went back to his work.

Maria had tears in her eyes once more. The worst part was that she missed Stephen.. She was grieving their daughter alone while he was busy trying to fix everything.. When in reality he can't.

Maria grabbed her coat and stormed out the door, slamming it on the way out.

* * *

Stephen was on the tablet trying to make a deal with a doctor in China. Maria came in once the doctor was denying to help him which caused Stephen to plead with him. The man hung up which caused Stephen to lose it and throw the tablet an the papers on the floor. Maria jumped a bit.

"Hey Stephen" Maria said softly as she came in with the bag of take-out and some wine in her hand, but she also had a envelope hidden in her jacket. She was slightly praying that this would bring Maria and Stephen together.. This dinner.

 _"This is our first date?" Stephen chuckled as Maria laughed as she grabbed his hand with one hand while carrying another bag in the other hand._

 _"I could have taken you to a nice fancy place, why do you want to do this?" Stephen asked as they stepped inside a hotel, the manager smiling at them as he welcomed Maria to the hotel_

 _"The balcony in the penthouse to ready for you, Miss Palmer" The manager smiled as Maria thanked him sweetly and they went into the elevator_

 _"Because life isn't just about fancy cars and life.. It's the simple things" Maria said as Stephen chuckled and looked at the bag he was carrying "Well I hope you like this fancy wine then.. What do you have in that bag?" Stephen asked as Maria smiled_

 _"Some Chinese take-out.. I hope you like pork fried rice and chicken" Maria said as Stephen pretended to make a disgusted face but he couldn't keep it serious as he started laughing before the elevator door opened and they step through the penthouse as Maria released Stephen's hands to get a couple of wine glasses and they went towards the balcony and Stephen looked around in awe._

 _There was a small table, with two beautiful chairs. There was lights hung around the wall with a couple of rose petals around. Stephen and Maria were both smiling brightly and he led her to the table while he took the chair out a bit, letting Maria sit on it and he pushed it in for her. He soon took his seat and he opened the wine-bottle and Maria opened the Chinese food and they started digging in_

 _"So Stephen, what do you think?" Maria asked as Stephen smiled and looked around "I'm very impressed.. I think you're a keeper." He joked as Maria faked being offended as the two laughed._

 _"I'm glad you like it." She said happily as Stephen poured the wine into the glasses and they toasted_

 _"To many more dates" Stephen said as Maria smiled "To many more._

"Maria, I don't want to eat.. I'm not hungry" Stephen said as Maria frowned "I brought Wine and Chinese food, we can go to the park and eat" She said as Stephen shook his head "I need to find a way to take out a loan.." He whispered and Maria shook her head

"Stephen you took out so many loans.. Sold a lot of our stuff.. Maybe it's time to stop" She said as Stephen shook his head

"No. I'm going to fix this" He said but Maria looked at him a bit her lip "Maybe you can't fix this Stephen.. You need to move on with this.. There are others things to do Stephen.. Other ways to save lives.. I've accepted that I can't have any more children.." She said as Stephen frowned

"So you've just given up?" Stephen said as Maria shook her head "We can always adopt.. Stephen we could start all over and have a happy life" Maria said as Stephen scowled

"You think we could have a happy life? I don't think so.. I need to fix this.. Fix us" Stephen said as Maria was losing her temper

"You can't fix this Stephen! Just accept what has happened.. That your hands are not the same as they used to be and that I can't have any children.. There are other ways to be happy!"

"I think I would be happy without you and your nagging" Stephen snapped as both of their eyes widen and Stephen shook his head

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry.." He began as Maria shook her head "Stephen you think you can fix this.. Fix our lives but you can't. We haven't spoken a real conversation in weeks and I was basically left to grieve for our daughter and I stayed up late at night crying for our baby.. If anything it was Christine not you who was there for me.. I didn't even have my own husband there for me because he was busy trying to fix something he couldn't fix." She whispered tears started to form and she went into her jacket and brought out the envelope and Stephen looked at her confused

"What is that?"

"I didn't want it to come to this.. But I can't do this anymore.. Us"

"Maria.. No" Stephen said quickly as Maria shook her head

"I thought we could fix this, start anew.. Be a family once again but now I see we can't" She whispered as Stephen stood there in shock

"I'm going to place the divorce papers on the counter.. I'm going to stay in a hotel room for a couple of days.. I can't do this anymore" Maria said as she placed the food and wine on the table, dropping the papers and her keys to the apartment as she began walking out

"Please, Maria don't leave me.. I need you" Stephen begged as Maria stopped, her back facing him as she looked down with tears in her eyes before looking up

"We lost our baby.. Now you're losing me .Goodbye Stephen" Maria whispered as she closed the door.

* * *

"I'm doing okay Christine.. I'm just taking it one day at a time" Maria said as she looked out the window while on the cellphone, it had been a couple of days since Maria had left Stephen. She still felt the pain of walking out that door. She felt incomplete with Stephen but she had to be strong.. For herself.

"You know you can stay at my place.. You're always welcome here" Christine said softly but Maria chuckled "I'm going to find a small apartment, get back into work and just.. live my life without Stephen" Maria whispered sadly and soon she heard the door banging and she scowled

"Christine, I need to call you later.." Maria said as her sister wished her a farewell before Maria went towards the door and opened it to reveal a panicked Stephen

"Oh thank god you answered" Stephen said as Maria was confused "How did you know which room I'm staying at?"

"I told them you were my wife" Stephen said as Maria snorted "Last time I checked, I'm your _ex-wife"_ She said _  
_  
"Maria, what if I told you that I can fix this.. We can go back to being husband and wife and fix everything.." He said and Maria narrowed her eyes

"Stephen, there is nothing to fix. We are done. So can you please leave right now before I call the desk that instead of my ex-husband, that you're a homeless man." Maria said looking at how Stephen was dressed and how messy he was.

"Maria.. Please" He whispered and Maria shook her head ready to close the door but Stephen quickly stepped his foot in front of the door

"Please.. If this fails. If this doesn't work then we can go our separate ways and never speak to each other ever again.. I just need you to trust me.. We've trusted each other countless times and even said it in our vows. Please.." Stephen begged. Maria bit her lip as she looked down, the amount of pain, loss and sadness.. Her love for Stephen was about it be put to the test.

"Alright, where are we going?"

 **Author's Note:**

Ta-Da Chapter Two is done!

This chapter was mostly suppose to be Stephen wanting to fix things and wanting things to return to normal while Maria went through the grieving process and was starting to accept the things that happened in life alone while Stephen was trying to get the doctors to fix him.

I also wanted to show Maria and Christine's relationship as well, the sisters do love each other and it will change as Maria becomes a Sorceress and I thought it was sad when Stephen and Christine said their farewells in the movie but I'm pretty sure the sisters will be sadder because their lives won't collide and they love each other so much.

So since Magic can fix Stephen's hands as said in the movie.. That means that Maria can use magic to get pregnant. If the couple ever decides to have children.

Thank you guys for the reviews! It means so much and I'm quite glad that it got some of you emotional, it got me emotional too and I've not written tear-bender things in a long time so I thought it wasn't going to work.

Maria will also be able to use the Time Stone along with Stephen but she won't need the necklace. The Power of Three will each use the stones and that's why they're threats to Thanos

(Anthea can harvest and use the stones' energies (As seen in my Guardians story) causing also for Peter have hints of golden in his purple eyes when he had the stone)

(Aya's powers are still unknown but she can track the stones and is a trained sorceress and warrior when she grew up with Thor and Loki) 

Review guys and until next chapter!


	4. Starting Anew

Maria started wiping the sweat off her face as she was finally irritated with her ex-husband.

They were walking the streets of Nepal, Stephen wandering around the streets with his book bag while she was carrying her own book bag. Stephen would look back at her from time to time, promising that they would soon find The Kamar-Taj. But she would narrow her eyes and tell him to keep looking otherwise she was going home.

When Maria said yes to finding a way to cure Stephen's hands and Maria's ability to get pregnant again, she didn't imagine Stephen spending what was the last of their money together on plane tickets to Nepal. Stephen started explaining to Maria on their way to Nepal on how there was a man who went to a place called Kamar-Taj when he couldn't walk and soon after going there he could walk and went back to his normal life.

Of course Maria called Stephen an idiot but he kept begging her to believe him and she just took a deep breath and followed him. She thought about the positive side and looked around the village they were passing by and she smiled softly looking at the children that were running pass her. Sadness passed through her as she watched the children as she looked down at her stomach and tears escaped her eyes. Stephen saw that and stopped, he slowly tried to grab her hand but she quickly moved it away and crossed her arms and Stephen frowned and looked down. Of course Maria wasn't ready.. He messed up and it was going to take time for him and her to be able to be a married couple again.

"I hope this was worth it because Christine isn't answering my phone calls or emails" Maria said, after telling her younger sister that she was going to another country with her ex-husband.. Christine was livid with her and tried to talk her out of this trip but Maria didn't listen which caused the sisters to have a fall out. Stephen sighed and looked at her

"Are you hungry?" Stephen whispered quietly as Maria looked at him for a second before nodding and he quickly led her towards the ally way so they were out of the public eye in case a couple of robbers were around. That however failed as Stephen turned back and saw three men quickly making their way towards them and he quickly pulled Maria behind him.

"Stay close to me" Stephen said as Maria was confused at first until she froze and saw the three muggers and she held on to Stephen's arm "Stephen.. Don't" She whispered as Stephen tried being peaceful

"Okay. Guys, We... We don't have any money." Stephen said as Maria nodded "Please.. Just let us leave and we can all forget about this" Maria said as one man shook his head as he had a twisted smile on his face

"Your watch" The man said looking at Stephen's arm and Maria quickly went in front of him "No.. You're not taking that watch.. That's all he has left of Eliz-" She cut herself off as she frowned as the other man came closer to her

"The bracelet and locket.. We'll be taking that too" He said as it was Stephen's turn to shake his head "No.. That's all we have left. You're not taking anything" Stephen said as the two men came closer and Stephen quickly pulled Maria behind him

Soon he tried to punch one man in the face but he yelled as the man of his hand overcame him and one man threw him on the floor and started kicking him while the other man stalked towards Maria as she threw a punch and knocked the man over before he held on to his jaw and he growled

"You bitch" The man said as he charged at her and tackled her to the ground and yanked the bracket off as she gasped and tried kicking him off of her until the other man came towards her and yanked the locket off of her and they picked her up and threw her at the wall as she shouted in pain. Stephen saw this and got up before charging at them

"Don't hurt my wife!" He said as the men quickly over-powered him and threw him to the ground and started kicking him and Maria watched in horror and she got up and ran towards them

"Stop!" She yelled and the men stripped his watch off of him and Maria pushed them before one of them punching her in the stomach, another one pinned her to the ground as she shook her head

"Just leave us alone! Give us our things back and leave" She pleaded as she watched Stephen groaning in pain and his fingers red from the pain. All of a sudden she felt the weight of the man being pulled off of her as she opened her eyes and saw a hooded figure grabbing the man and kneeing him in the stomach and threw him to the ground. The other two came towards him and he grabbed one man and the second man tried hitting him but the hooded figure quickly ducked and elbowed him in the face before kneeing the man he had a hold of in the face.

Maria was gasping for air as Stephen crawled towards her and held her for a moment "Are you okay?" Stephen asked, clearly out of breath and Maria nodded and quickly managed to get out of his grip and the hooded figure stuck out his hand and Maria took it and he pulled her up. Maria noticed that his touch lingered for a moment and she released his hand as he helped Stephen up also as he went towards the figures laying on the ground and removed Stephen's watch and Maria's bracelet and locket from the robber's pocket as the two other men whimpered and got up weakly as they were getting away.

He went towards them, giving Stephen the watch which was broken as he had a couple of tears in his eyes and he stopped in front of Maria and smiled softly as he looked at the locket and bracelet before returning to Maria

"You're looking for Kamar-Taj?" The man asked them. The couple were silent for a moment before Stephen nodded and The man looked at them before he stared walking off. Maria looked at Stephen before she started following him and Stephen followed after.

They followed him in a crowded area, Stephen trying to hold Maria's hand in case either of them got lost in the crowd but Maria would shrug him off or give him a look. Soon they passed by an area with two men praying, covering themselves in paint as candles were around them and Stephen stopped in front of them before the Man stopped in front of a building with a dark door and Stephen was confused.

"Really? Are you sure this is the right place? That one looks a little more... Kamar-y Taj-y " Stephen asked as Maria narrowed her eyes "Just because this place has a unique name, doesn't mean it has to be something religious.. It could be a doctor's place" She said as the Man looked at Stephen and Maria before nodding and agreeing with Maria

"I once stood in your place. And I, too, was... disrespectful." The man said as he turned to Stephen and Maria knew what the man meant. Stephen was smart.. But also he could be quite clueless to when he should keep his mouth shut.

" So might I offer you two some advice? Forget everything you think you know.." He said looking at Stephen who looked confused and groaned but Maria sighed and nodded "Of course.. Thank you for saving us" She said as the man smiled and nodded "Anything for a pretty woman in need.. Will do it again" The man said as Stephen frowned but he ignored it

The man opened the door and Maria and Stephen stepped inside, Maria felt peace and warmth when walking in. She looked around amazed as she saw other people with robes passing by her and they gave her soft smiles as she took a deep breath and smelled the scented oils that were burning as the looked at the man and smiled

"This is very beautiful" She whispered to him as Stephen looked around with a scowl on his face and the man smiled at Maria and nodded looking around "The sanctuary of our teacher. The Ancient One." He said as Maria nodded, she thought the name was weird but there were weirder names.. Like The Hulk.. Whose super-hero name is The Hulk?

"The Ancient one?" Stephen scoffed as he shook his head "The Ancient One? What's his real name?" He asked as Maria gave him a look and he sighed "Right Forget everything I think I know. I'm sorry" He said as the man led them towards a huge room where they saw an Asian man sitting there reading a book and Maria and Stephen went towards the middle and Maria bowed her head in respect while Stephen nodded "Thank you for... huh!" He said as a couple of women came towards him and Maria and took their jackets off for them and Maria mouthed a 'Thank you' while Stephen was so confused "Okay, that's, uh... a thing... Thank you. Hello." He said

Soon a bald woman came towards Maria and Stephen with tea cups, Maria smiled brightly as she took the tea-cup "Thank you Miss" She said as the woman looked at Stephen and chuckled a bit, clearly amused from him before looking at Maria, the woman's gaze soften as she looked at Maria. Maria was confused about the gaze but she shook it off as the woman poured the tea and Maria smiled as she took a sip of the tea "This Tea is amazing" She told the woman who grinned in return as Stephen thanked the woman and turned to the man and gave him his tea cup

"Uh, thank you, Ancient One... for... seeing us..." He said turning to the man and soon Maria saw the woman pouring the tea in his cup as she chuckled "You're very welcome." She said as Stephen and Maria's eyes widen as The Ancient One smirked as The man got up from the chair and closed his book and started walking off

"The Ancient One." The man said as The Ancient One smiled and nodded "Thank you, Master Mordo. Thank you, Master Hamir!" She called towards the man who was leaving as she turned to Stephen "Mr. Strange!" The Ancient One said happily as Stephen shook his head "Doctor actually." "Well, no. Not anymore, surely. Isn't that why you're here? You've undergone many procedures. Seven, right?" She asked as Stephen nodded and was quiet, not sure what to say. The Ancient One turned to Maria with a frown as she grabbed the woman's hands and squeezed her hands

"Mrs. Strange.. Well Miss Palmer.. I'm so sorry for your loss.. No woman ever has to deal with the loss of a child.. I could tell she loved you so much, thought you were the best mother to her up until she passed. There was nothing you could do.." She whispered as Maria started tearing up and bit her lip as she nodded and Mordo went towards her and rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Good tea." Stephen muttered before speaking "Did you heal a man named Pangborn? A paralyzed man.

"In a way." The Ancient One said

"You helped him to walk again" Stephen said as Maria as nodding as she was sipping her tea, she remembered Stephen mentioning the man but she didn't believe him at first.

"Yes.." The Ancient One said as Stephen looked on confused "How do you correct a complete C7-C8 spinal cord injury?" He said as Maria nodded "That's truly amazing, you must have amazing gifts" She said as The Ancient One smiled and shook her head

"Oh, I didn't correct it. He couldn't walk; I convinced him that he could." She said as Stephen's eyes widen "You're not suggesting it was psychosomatic?" He asked as Maria looked around her surroundings and saw how the peace was at peace.. How this place didn't look like anything like a hospital or anything doctor related.. It felt spiritual and Maria could feel it.

"What if we're talking about cellular regeneration?" The Ancient One asked as she turned to Maria and smiled, noting how the blonde hair woman was looking around, walking towards the different oils and books.

"That's bleeding edge medical tech. Is that why you're working here, without a governing medical board?" Stephen asked as The Ancient one went towards Mordo and poured him some tea as he thanked her and saw Maria was looking at him and sent her a small smile. Stephen was just standing there confused and amazed but Maria knew.. Maria wasn't like Stephen when it came to believing this kind of stuff. She remembered the Battle of New York clearly, Stephen and her were in the hospital that day and watched everything that went down on the TV. Watching the aliens come out of that portal. After that experience, she knew anything was possible.

"I mean.. Just how experimental is your treatment?" He asked as Mordo and The Ancient One looked at each other before she grinned at him "Quite.."

"So, you figured out a way to reprogram nerve cells to self-heal?" Stephen asked as Maria shook her head "Stephen.."

"No, Mr. Strange. I know how to reorient the spirit to better heal the body. The Spirit .. To heal the body" The Ancient One said as Stephen looked so confused while Maria nodded and stepped forward

"I didn't think that was ever possible. I would think these types of things were stories but to hear that this is possible.. It's truly amazing" Maria smiled as Mordo chuckled and stepped down and looked at her "You can join us.. Stay with us and we can show you this kind of stuff.. Learn to heal with the spirit.. Start anew" Mordo said as Stephen scoffed and went towards Maria and shook his head "This can't be real..."

The Ancient One took out a book and showed Maria and Stephen it "Have you seen this picture before?"

"Yeah.. In a gift shop" Stephen snorted as he shook his head and Mordo gave the man a look while Maria sighed. The Ancient One took another book and showed Stephen it as he sighed in frustration

"I've spent our last dollar on this one way ticket for us and on the verge of divorce with my wife and you're showing me these books?!" Stephen asked as Maria shook her head and looked at Stephen

"Stephen.. Maybe they're on to something."

"No Maria" Stephen snapped as he turned to the Ancient One looked at Stephen "You're a man who's looking at the world through a keyhole, and you spent your whole life trying to widen that keyhole and now that there's the change of the keyhole widening in ways you can't imaging, you reject the possibility? Your wife seems to want to open her eyes more and believes there is more out there than just a life of a doctor.. After your loss of the baby.. It made you two more separate than together and I can tell Maria was more of the eye opener of you two while you seemed to have been closed off." She said as Stephen looked angry now

"You don't know anything about Maria and I! I do not believe in fairy tales about chakras, or energy, or the power of belief. There is no such thing as spirit! We are made of matter, and nothing more. We're just another tiny, momentary speck within an indifferent universe." Stephen said as Maria frowned and looked at Stephen

"Stephen.. You saw the aliens at the Battle of New York.. There is more to life besides earth. There is more life out there besides us." She said as Stephen frowned at her

"Don't tell me they're putting this stuff in your head?! You can't believe this!" He said as The Ancient One sighed and shook her head "You think too little of yourself"

Stephen got angry with her at this point as he stomped towards her and Maria followed closely as she went next to The Ancient One and Stephen as the man was livid

"Oh, you think you see through me, do you? Well, you don't." He said as The Ancient One raised an eyebrow and looked at him as Stephen mocked her as he pointed his finger at her, poking her "But I see through you!" He shouted as Maria breathed in as she felt like everything went slow-motion.

The Ancient One grabbed both Stephen and Maria's arms and twisted them before slamming her hands towards each of their chests. Maria thought her ghost flew out of her body as she looked at her body falling. She looked at her hands which were golden and looked at The Ancient one in amazement. She looked over at Stephen who looked at her with wide eyes before looking at his hands. Maria watched as Mordo went towards their falling bodies and caught them.

Maria couldn't help but smile a bit while she was floating. This was new.. She was happy that she was having a new start.

Author's Note:

I finally updated!

School is finished for me so I'll be writing more!

So I wanted to write Maria as someone who is the opposite of Stephen. Since he didn't believe in everything the Ancient One was saying, she was believing it and she knew once the Ancient One spoke of Spirits and healing the body, Maria wanted it.

So Mordo seems to have a tiny crush on Maria, we will see his crush on her growing and how Maria will react but remember guys.. Stephen is her husband and the father of her baby.. She will always love him.

Personally I can't wait until Wong and Maria meet because those two will have a long-lasting friendship and he will help her train in order to become the Sorceress Supreme.

It will take Maria awhile to come around and fully forgive and love Stephen again, Stephen will prove time and time again that he really loves Maria and it will be sweet to see. Like him protecting her as much as he could from the robbers is one moment. There will be plenty more. This story is just about them falling in love once again and I can't wait to write it and for you guys to read it!

Thank you guys for waiting and please review! Until Next Chapter!

Next Chapter:

Training.

Meeting Wong

Some Stephen and Maria moments where Stephen is trying his best to be the best husband.


	5. The Students

Maria looked at her hands in awe and slightly was afraid.. Was she dead? Did the Ancient One kill them because Stephen kept talking back and didn't believe anything she was saying?

She couldn't help but smile a bit looking at the Ancient One and knew this was a new journey for her.. Whatever this was.. She wanted it and she knew this would be an important part of her life.

She saw Mordo going towards Her and Stephen's bodies as he held them up and with a flick of a hand, The Ancient One brought them back into their bodies as Stephen gasped and was pacing around while Maria dropped to her knees for a moment as Mordo went towards her and bent down

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as she was gasping for air and she nodded as The Ancient One looked at her and Maria smiled a bit "That was amazing.. Truly beautiful. Thank you for letting me experience that" Maria said as The Ancient One smiled and nodded and soon Stephen came towards Maria to check on her as he went on his knees and held her face with his hands

"Are you okay?" He asked softly as Maria moved away from him and nodded as Stephen looked confused and angry as he went towards the Ancient One

"What did you just do to us?!" Stephen asked as The Ancient One grinned a bit "I pushed your astral form out of your physical form" She said as Maria looked at her in awe

"I didn't think that was ever possible.. That everything we're seeing right now is possible" Maria said as Stephen had cut her off to look at the older woman

"What's in that tea? Psilocybin? LSD?" Stephen said as Maria got up and shook her head "Stephen.. That is absurd. They wouldn't drug us.. Why would they anyways? We have no money left and they seem nice.." She said

"It was tea with a little honey" The Ancient one said backing up Maria as Maria looked up at Stephen and the Ancient One "What happened? What did you do to us?"

"For a moment, you entered the astral dimension." She said as Maria looked on confused and Stephen said a soft 'What?' as the Ancient One went on to explain

"A place where the soul exists apart from the body" The Ancient One said as Stephen shook his head and looked afraid "Why are you doing this to us?" He asked as The Ancient One went towards Maria and Stephen and looked at the both of them

"To show you just how much you don't know." The Ancient One said as Stephen was breathing in and out very hard and Maria looked up at Stephen and all of a sudden The Ancient one placed one thumb on Stephen's forehead and another thumb on Maria's forehead

"Open your eyes" She said as all of a sudden Maria felt the room growing bigger as her eyes widen as she was being thrown back and away from Stephen who went to another direction

"Stephen!" She shouted as she went through the roof and flying into the air, she was trying to fly straight but didn't have any control as she felt like a doll being flung around as she went into space and she looked in amazement at the moon and galaxy around her until she felt herself being thrown back again and was flying around a vortex that was glowing so many colors and Maria wanted to close her eyes from it, since she was afraid that she actually might end up dead from it.

"Their heart rates are getting dangerously high" She heard Mordo speak as she opened her eyes and was now being thrown into a chair, Stephen landing beside her as he reached her to grab her as the Ancient One grinned as she looked at Stephen "He seems fine by me" She said as all a sudden Maria felt the room growing longer again as Stephen was being flung away from her and she still found herself sitting there as the Ancient One looked at her

"Do you want to see more? More of the multiverse? To be a sorceress?" She asked and soon Maria was quiet for a moment before The Ancient One grabbed her chair and all of a sudden Maria felt herself being thrown back once more as she was flying through the vortex again

"You think you know how the world works? You think that this material universe is all there is? What is real? What mysteries lie beyond the reach of your senses? At the root of existence, mind and matter meet. Thoughts shape reality. This universe is only one of an infinite number." The Ancient One's voice rang out as Maria was flying through different vortexes. Her hands and feet glowing and soon she was glowing in general as she was flying through different worlds. Her eyes widen as she flew through a galaxy where rocks were all over and she felt herself breaking part into different pieces as her eyes widen and saw a few copies of herself flying behind her as she entered a different universe which was filed with explosions and energy balls flying around her that exploded as they moved as she dodged a few of them.

Next she flew into a universe that looked like a kaleidoscope as she looked around and saw the image of herself as the kaleidoscope area around her was shifting around and opening up, Maria found herself now in a world that looked rocks together connected with bridges as it was all purple and she looked in awe and was amazed by the different universes, never she thought in her life that there were any universes beside her own.. But these many.. It made her excited.

She found herself flying towards darkness and soon saw a pair of purple eyes as they looked angry and Maria couldn't help but feel scared at that image as she heard the Ancient one speak as she felt herself floating in space.

"Worlds without end. Some benevolent and life-giving; Others filled with malice and hunger. Dark places, where powers older than time lie... ravenous... and waiting. Who are you in this vast multiverse" She said as she heard sadness in the Ancient One's voice

"The world is full of tragedy Maria.. Things happen that break people" She whispered as Maria saw the image ahead of her.

A aircraft crashing into the ice, the sides of the plane were damaged as she looked in horror at the sight ahead of her.. She turned around next and saw a baby's cry and tears came from her eyes as she tried not to sob. Finally it was just a lone traveler.. She couldn't see the person's face as they were wandering.. Who knows where.

"But we overcome these things and we end up better from it.. It's what we do."

She felt herself dropping to the floor next to Stephen as he tried gathering her into his arms and she actually let him hold her as the Ancient One spoke

"Do you see that in a gift shop Mr. Strange?" She asked as Stephen and Maria got up slowly as Stephen looked at her with wide eyes as he looked at Maria and then the Ancient One

"Teach us.." He begged as the Ancient One thought for a moment before she looked at Maria "I will teach her.. But you.. No" She whispered and all a sudden Maria felt Stephen's grip on her loosen as two men were dragging Stephen away as the man shook his head

"No! Maria!" Stephen shouted, he didn't even care that the Ancient One refused to teach him.. But that he was going to be far away from Maria? He couldn't handle that.

"Come Maria" The Ancient One said as she took out her hand and Maria looked at her hand at first before taking it "Let us show you where you'll be staying at" She said as her and Mordo led the way.

"What about Stephen?" Maria whispered as The Ancient One shook her head "I won't have that kind of behavior in this place.. He was disrespectful" She said as Mordo opened the door and the Ancient One led Maria inside

"This is where you'll be staying, Mordo will get you something comfortable to wear.. You'll begin training at dawn so get your rest" The Ancient One said as she made her way towards the door "I'm very glad you decided to join us Maria.. I'm looking forward to training you" She said as Maria bowed her head in respect as The Ancient One nodded and walked off as Maria was left with Mordo.

"I'll be right back" He said as he left and a few moments later he returned with a few robes and a piece of paper and Maria looked at it

"What's this?" She asked as she saw the word 'Shamballa'

"You need to remember this word because when greeting others you must greet them first with Shamballa" Mordo said with a serious face as Maria's eyes widen

"So like.." Maria said as she bowed her head "Shamballa" She said respectfully as all of a sudden she heard laughter and looked up and saw Mordo laughing with some tears in his eyes

"I'm just kidding.. It's the Wifi password" He said as Maria opened her mouth and then closed it as she laughed and punched Mordo's shoulder playfully "Do you do this to everyone who walks by here?"

"Only the pretty ones" Mordo said as his eyes widen "I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to be said out loud" He said as Maria tried to have a small smile and shook her head "No.. It's fine" She said as Mordo coughed and excused himself

"We'll be having lunch in a couple of hours.. Perhaps I can introduce you to everyone? You can sit with me and I'll tell you who is who" He said as Maria gave a small smile and nodded "Sure.."

* * *

After Lunch, Maria sat in her bed and was frowning.. She wondered if Stephen was still at the front door.. Banging it like a couple of hours ago as she kept hearing him weeping her name and she tried to go towards the door but the guards would give her a look which would cause Maria to turn and walk away quickly since they looked scary. Maria shook her head as she got up and asked someone if they knew where the Ancient One was and they told her as she walked and found her.

"Hello Maria? Are you enjoying the fresh air today?" The Ancient One asked as Maria looked around the garden and saw the beauty of it... The trees and flowers.

"Yes I am.."

"We can meditate later on.. This is my favorite place" She said as Maria tried to smile but it failed as she shook her head

"Ancient One?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can stay here?"

"Why is that?" The Ancient One asked Maria with a frown on her face as Maria sighed "Stephen and I came here together, we came to find a way to fix ourselves and I just feel like.. I can't do this journey without him. We're a team and I won't leave him out there alone.. If he's not allowed to be here. Then I'll pack up my stuff and leave" Maria said as The Ancient One nodded as Maria spoke "No disrespect to you.. But I made a vow to Stephen that we would stay together.. We're not divorced officially yet but he's still my husband" She said as she was ready for the Ancient One to have a negative reaction but the Ancient One spoke

"He means that much to you?"

"He may be... difficult at times but he has heart and that's what made me fall in love with him and I know he won't let you down" Maria said as The Ancient One thought for a moment before nodding "I'll let the guards know to let him in.."

"Thank you so much Ancient One!" Maria bowed her head as The Ancient One smiled softly "Everyone deserves a chance" She whispered as she couldn't help but be nervous.. What if Maria does discover she's powerful and she loses her way.. What if she changes after training?

"We won't let you do I promise" Maria said as The Ancient One chuckled as she called Mordo and told him to escort Maria to the door to get Stephen. Soon Mordo nodded at the guards and the buzzer opened for the door as Stephen had fallen in as Maria ran towards him

"Stephen!" She said as she helped him up and he brought her into a hug "Oh my god.. I thought I wouldn't see you again" Stephen whispered as Maria pulled away from him quickly and shook her head "It's fine.. Just let Mordo show you where you'll be staying at.. Then we can begin training tomorrow" She said as Stephen felt a wave of disappointment hit him.. Of course he forgot that him and Maria wouldn't be sharing a room or even a bed... They haven't slept in the same bed for months.

Maria excuse herself for the night while Mordo started leading Stephen to his own room. Maria grabbed the locket on the bed and she looked at it for a moment with tears streaming down her face as she opened it to show a picture of her and Stephen on one side while a sonogram of their baby on the other side. She turned it around and looked at the engraving

'Until death, you're our light and love through this dark world'

* * *

Stephen sighed as he looked at the broken watch, upset that it was broken and tears came out and he looked at the back and saw the engraving

'Our love for you is timeless'

He looked at the watch and sighed as he placed it on the table and he looked out the window and looked down, he knew that it would take awhile for him and Maria to have a stable relationship again but he knew once it happened.. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He will always put her first.

* * *

"The language of the mystic arts is as old as civilization. The sorcerers of antiquity called the use of this language "spells". But if that word offends your modern sensibilities, you can call it "program". The source code that shapes reality." The Ancient One was explaining as she was sitting in front of Maria and Stephen who were sitting there. Stephen wearing a white robe while Maria stuck to black. The two watched in awe as The Ancient One moved her hands swiftly before generating a shield with Eldritch Magic as Maria looked at the orange shield as it was forming in circles and then a square as The Ancient One spoke again

"We harness energy drawn from other dimensions of the multiverse, to cast spells, conjure shields and weapons to make magic." She said and with a flick of her hand the shield started popping out as Maria smiled widely at what was happening while Stephen was looking at her, admiring her.

Maria looked over at Stephen and he quickly looked away blushing as he turned the Ancient One who raised his eyebrows " But... even if my fingers could do that, My hands would just be waving in the air. I mean, how do I get from here to there?" He said as he pointed from himself as The Ancient One looked at him and Maria and nodded

"How did you get to reattach severed nerves, and put a human spine back together bone by bone? How did you learn to remove some bones Maria and replace them with metal plates or any other objects?" She asked as Stephen looked at Maria and before the Ancient One "Study and practice.. Years of it"

The Ancient One smiled softly as she nodded at the both of them and got up "Well that'll be it for today.. I know you two are reading so please go on with it and we'll train more in the morning" She said as she looked at Maria "May I have a moment alone with you?" She asked as Maria looked over at Stephen and nodded at him before he sighed "I'll wait for you outside" He said as he walked out of the room and The Ancient One was silent for a moment until she heard the door close.

"I would like for you to come back later on, I would like to teach you to create different weapons with Eldritch Magic.. fans.. shields.. swords." She said as Maria's eyes widen as she quickly nodded

"Of course.. I would be honored to!"

"Good.. I can't wait then.. I'll call you over when it's time and we'll find a room for you to practice" She said as Maria smiled widely "Thank you so much!" She said as The Ancient One smiled "Of course.."

Maria bid The Ancient One a farewell before she walked out of the building and found Stephen there. Maria noticed that Stephen was always at her side. She would get up in the morning and get ready for a new day and once opening the door, she would find Stephen sitting on the floor waiting for his wife to exit the room. He would wish Maria a good morning and with Maria's permission he would kiss her forehead. They would travel to breakfast and Stephen would make her sit down as he gathered breakfast for the both of them and once they were finished. They would take a stroll through the gardens. Even if Maria was silent, Stephen would just talk.. Talk about everything with her and she would nod and listen. They would get to training and Maria would soon leave to the library to get books. Stephen would offer to go with her but Maria shook her head and say that she could get the books. Soon after they would sit in the grass and read the books as Stephen would get distracted and look at her until Maria smiled and reminded him gently that they had to read. Everywhere Maria went, Stephen would follow after her.

Maria and Stephen were walking across the clearing and Maria and Stephen said their greetings to everyone who was passing by and Maria looked over and saw Mordo. Who looked like he wanted to talk to her but since Stephen was in the way.. He didn't.

"We're getting new books?" Stephen asked as he was carrying the books as Maria nodded and opened the door "The librarian is so chilled, he's very funny to talk to.. Laughs a lot too" Maria said as Stephen raised his eyebrow before they were in front of the door and they were greeted by a man who looked unimpressed as he saw Stephen first

"Mr. Strange" The man simply said as Stephen coughed and looked at Maria before at the man "Uh... Stephen, please.. You are?" He asked as the man just looked at Stephen "Wong"

"Wong. Just Wong? Like... Adele? Or... Aristotle. Drake. Bono. Eminem.." Stephen said as Maria narrowed her eyes, knowing Stephen was trying to be funny but it was failing, making Wong more unimpressed with the man and she cleared her throat and Wong's gaze turned to her as he smiled a bit

"Mrs. Strange.. Pleased to see you again" Wong said happily as Maria smiled "Wong.. Pleasure as always to see you" She said as Stephen's eyes widen as he saw the quick change of mood..

"I have some gossip Wong.." Maria said as Wong raised his eyebrow and leaned in closer "Tell me.."

"Remember that rumor you told me about with Sam and Gavin secretly hooking up in the garden?" Maria said as Wong nodded as Maria grinned "Totally saw them last night sneaking off together after dinner" Maria said as Wong's eyes widen in surprise as he elbowed Maria

"Then you won't believe this! Sources tell me.." Wong said as he leaned to whisper to her as if he was keeping a secret that was a matter of life and death "Sam is also hooking up with David!" Wong said as Stephen raised his eyebrows in confusion.. Where did Maria have the time to talk to Wong about gossip?

"No way!" Maria slapped his chest playfully as she gasped "Oh this is getting better and better.. I'll keep my eye out for those two as well.." She said as Wong looked both ways before saying quietly "You didn't hear this from me.. Blame Stephen if anything" Wong said as Stephen's eyes widen "I'm right here and listening to all of this gossip!"

"Should we kill him?" Wong asked Maria seriously while giving Stephen the death glare as Stephen's eyes widen as Maria chuckled and shook her head "Stephen is fine, don't worry" She said as Wong took the books and looked at the two impressed as he looked through the books

"The book of the invisible sun. Astronomia Nova. Codex Imperium. Key of Solomon. You finished all of this?" Wong asked as both Maria and Stephen nodded

"Stephen is a fast learner and I get confused at times but he answers all my questions and helps me get through these books so I'm grateful" Maria smiled at Stephen who returned the smile as Wong sighed and nodded looking at the pair

"Come with me" He said as Maria and Stephen walked around the desk and went towards the back as Stephen looked at Maria "I think Wong hates me" Stephen whispered quietly as Maria frowned "No he doesn't.. He's just very unimpressed by you that's all" She said as Stephen raised an eyebrow "How did you and him get along fast?"

"I told Wong a joke that he couldn't stand for five minutes, then I told him some of the gossip I heard from the hospital from when we worked there and talked about our favorite movies.. We're actually having a movie night soon" She said as Stephen raised an eyebrow "Am I invited?"

"Sorry.. I'm quoting Wong 'No Stephens allowed'" She chuckled as Stephen frowned and looked down.. Somewhat jealous that Wong would be spending time with his wife instead of him.

Maria saw the look in his face and with both hands she rested them on his cheeks as she made him look at her "It's just a movie night with a friend okay?" She said gently as Stephen nodded as Maria chuckled and Stephen grabbed her hands and intertwined them together "I wouldn't blame Wong.. You're so easy to like.." He said as Maria blushed as she looked down "You're too much" She whispered as Stephen smiled and shook his head "Being truthful here my love" He said softly as they looked at each other for a moment before Maria broke the gaze as she looked towards the library "Come on.. Wong's probably waiting for us" She said as Stephen nodded as they went into the library and saw Wong gathering books for them

"Alright. This section is for Masters only. But at my discretion, others may use it. We should start with Maxim's Primer." Wong said gathering a book from a shelf that had books attached to sash chain as Wong looked at Maria and Stephen

"How is your Sanskrit?" He asked as Maria chuckled "I'm learning from the internet and videos while Stephen is using Google Translate" She said as Stephen pretended to act offended "I'm fluent in it" He said as Maria chuckled and Stephen smiled from seeing her laugh as Wong looked at Stephen and narrowed his eyes at him

"Read it. Classical Sanskrit" He said as Maria pointed at the shelf "What are those collection of books Wong?"

"The Ancient One's private collection." He said as Stephen looked at the shelf before looking at Wong "So they're forbidden?"

"No knowledge in Kamar-Taj is forbidden. Only certain practices. Those books are far too advanced for anyone other than the Sorcerer Supreme." He said as Maria raised her eyebrows.. Those books now spiked her curiosity more and suddenly wondered what it was like to be the Sorceress Supreme. She knew it would be hard work and would sacrifice everything.. She knew if it came down to her and Stephen.. Stephen would be the next Supreme if it came to it.. Stephen was smarter and remembered everything while it took Maria time to remember spells and other things that came with the mystic arts..

" This one's got pages missing." Stephen said as he took a book off the shelf and Maria quickly went towards him as she looked at the book over his shoulder and could make out a bit of the book.. It had something to do with time. Wong sighed and nodded at them

"That's the book of Cagliostro. The study of time. One of the rituals was stolen by a former Master. A zealot called Kaecilius." Wong said as he took out a couple of books as Maria felt a shiver pass through her.. She heard that name as she was passing by other students and heard the name at the dinner table.. The name made her feel nervous.. As if a huge battle was coming.

"Just after he strung up the former librarian, and relieved him of his head. I'm now the guardian of these books." Wong said as his eyes darkened as Maria could see Wong treasured this job and took it seriously as he went towards Stephen and closed the book and took it as he looked at Stephen and Maria

"So if a volume from this collection should be stolen again, I'd know it. And you'd be dead before you ever left the compound." Wong vowed as Maria's eyes widen as Stephen moved nervously behind her as he nodded "What if it's just overdue? You know? Any... late fees I should know about? Maybe, perhaps, uhm... Uh, you know, people used to think that I was funny." Stephen said trying to lighten the mood and sighed once he saw Wong wasn't cracking a smile as he was of course giving Stephen his classic death-stare

"Did they work for you?" Wong asked deadpanned as Stephen's eyes widen before he took the books from Wong with one hand and Maria's hand with the other as he moved away from Wong

"Alright. Well, it's been lovely talking to you, thank you for the books and for the horrifying story and for the threat upon our lives." Stephen said nervously as Wong looked confused and shook his head "I wasn't threatening Maria's life.. Just yours Mr. Strange" Wong said, Looking very serious as Stephen's eyes widen as he started rushing off "We must go then.. Maria needs some help reading these books and I need to be a good husband" Stephen said quickly as Maria looked back

"Tonight we'll see The Ring?" Maria called back as Wong nodded and shivered "It's a classic! I'll make sure to get popcorn!" He called as Stephen looked at Maria

"Why are you friends with the man whose threatening my own life!?"

"He's funny!"

"How about this.. I bet I can make Wong laugh with an awesome joke.. Deal?"

"I love a challenge for you Stephen.. Deal!"

 ** _Author's Note:_ **

Wow another chapter done!

I swear if I could write a spin-off about Maria and Wong being gossip queens I would. I loved writing that part because I would expect that from Wong .

What do you guys think of Stephen always being at Maria's side? Vowing to always be with her? What do you think of Stephen and Maria in general? Do you think their marriage could be saved? Do you ship them or Mordo and Maria?

I saw the photo that RDJ posted of himself, Mark and both Benedicts and like omg. I'm dying of happiness. I feel like when everyone is together, Maria and Tony will be fast friends and of course Gossip Queens Wong and Maria will be together so once this story has ended, we'll see them being Gossip Queens as ever when I.W happens since Maria will be supreme.

There's also an important question to if Maria and Stephen will want kids again.. Will they think it's not safe enough for their kids? These are questions that are going to be around at the end. Also we have One end credit chapter featuring Maria, Stephen, Thor and my OC Aya for the Thor story. Aya is the protector of the stone so how will she react when she finds out the Ancient One is dead?

Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I love to hear feedback! Until Next Chapter!


	6. Forgiveness

"Keep that shield and make a fan" The Ancient One ordered as she went to hit Maria. Maria nodded as she closed her eyes and generated a fan and blocked the Ancient One's strike and used the shield to knock into the older woman and she grunted as she was knocked back and Maria's eyes widen as she shook her hands as both shield and fan disappeared

"I'm sorry!" She said, running to the Ancient One as stuck out her hand but the Ancient One chuckled and shook her head, taking Maria's hand and she was pulled up "No need to be sorry, you did an amazing job with that. Slowly but surely you're starting to get it. I can tell you and Stephen reading the books together has helped a lot with both of your training and Stephen looks happier to be training, although he easily gets frustrated.. But he's better with you"

"I can tell" Maria muttered as she sat down on the floor and The Ancient One frowned and sat down in front of her and took Maria's hand "What's wrong Maria?"

"I miss Elizabeth" Maria whispered with tears in her eyes as The Ancient One nodded as she went to bring Maria into a hug "It's never easy to lose a child, one you never met either." She said as Maria looked down

"I lay awake at night, thinking how much I wish I could have held her. How I'll be missing every milestone with her and knowing that Stephen would have been the best father ever" Maria said as the Ancient One nodded in understanding before speaking "Are you angry at Stephen?"

Maria was quiet for a moment before she bit her lip "At first, I was angry.. Thinking that he took my daughter away from me. Took away the chance of me having children. At first I wanted to hate him, he was trying to fix something that couldn't be fixed. He wasn't there for me while I was grieving. He was trying to give us our old lives back but I already accepted that our lives changed but then I understood.. He wanted to give me the ability to have more children.. He wanted his hands back so he could do a surgery and hopefully fix me. He thought about me during his journey of searching for people to fix his hands. I know that car accident was an accident.. Stephen would have never put us in danger to harm us and when Elizabeth died, he suffered it the most because she was his whole world and he was going to give her everything.. He loved her more than he loved me and that's what I loved most about him, we had both put our daughter first."

"He's a good man" The Ancient One noted as Maria had a smile on her face and nodded "I know he's trying his best by being there for me." She said and The Ancient One nodded and looked at Maria

"Would you like to have children with Stephen?"

"I have to make sure our marriage could be saved.. That it's worth saving. I know he's trying his best but it's just.. I'm just still hurt when he wasn't there when the accident happened and he wasn't there when I was grieving. It's hard because I love that man more than life itself.. But I guess I gotta see how everything turns out while we're here huh?" She said as The Ancient One smiled brightly, as if she knew something.

"Of course Maria.. Let's get back to training.. Later on we're going to teach everyone that's training how to use the sling rings"

* * *

Maria finished her daily training with the Ancient One, she was strolling through the garden looking at the many flowers that were in bloom. She smiled as she bent down and touched a petal and studied it.

"I didn't expect to see you here" A voice said behind her as she looked towards the direction and she smiled and she stood up and dusted off the dirt that was on her knees

"Hello Mordo" Maria greeted as she saw the man smiling at her, looking at her in awe as he went towards her and held out his arm "Come.. I've been put in charge of checking to see if every flower is in perfect bloom.. I need some company" Mordo said as Maria chuckled and took his arm and wrapped it with her own "Of course!"

They walked in silence for a while, checking the flowers and making sure none of them were dead. Maria was looking around and she could tell Mordo was looking at her with a soft expression. She turned to him "How was your day Mordo?"

"It's better now, please call me Baron" Mordo said as Maria nodded "Right.. It's quite a beautiful day today" She noted as he nodded "Indeed, this is the perfect day for a stroll" He said and she nodded "I wonder where Stephen is, I'm sure he would enjoy this stroll"

"Yeah.. He would.. He's currently in the library, looking at books" Mordo said as Maria frowned but nodded. She really wish that she was taking this stroll with her husband rather than Mordo. She enjoyed strolls with Stephen because they would either be talking about the most random topics and the weirdest dreams they had or just complete silence.

"So how are you and Stephen?" Mordo asked, Maria was quiet for a moment wondering why Mordo was curious about her relationship with Stephen.

"We're doing good" Maria said but Mordo gave her a look "Really? After the car accident and the loss of your baby daughter? I would expect you to be angry at him for murdering your child and your chances at having any more children. I'm very surprised that you'll speak to him" He muttered as Maria stood there in shock with what he said and Mordo stopped and sighed, looking at her "I'm sorry.. I just don't know when to shut my mouth" He said. Maria frowned and shook her head "Um.. It's fine." She whispered, shocked that Mordo had those thoughts about Stephen.. She could see the anger in Mordo's eyes and saw he was tense.. She didn't know why Mordo out of all people was mad at Stephen.

"You need to excuse me.. I think the Ancient One needs me to help her with something" Maria said, uncomfortable with this situation that happened and Mordo saw that Maria looked upset as he looked down "I'm sorry.."

"It's fine.. I just need to go" She said as she walked off quickly out of the garden and into the main center. She saw Stephen sitting near the tree, looking around with a worried expression on his face but once he saw Maria he got up and rushed towards her "Oh thank god, you're okay" Stephen said as he was checking Maria for wounds and Maria frowned "Of course I'm okay!"

"I was looking for you the whole day, I couldn't find you in the library cause I thought you would be gossiping with Wong and the Ancient One told me you left her a couple of hours earlier.. I'm just glad you're okay" Stephen said as he brought her into a tight hug and she chuckled and hugged him back "Of course Stephen.. I thought you were busy in the library"

"No.. I wasn't there the whole day, I was just meditating and looking for you" Stephen said as Maria raised an eyebrow.. She was wondering why Mordo lied to her about Stephen not being around, looking for her.

"Well.. I'm here now, shall we get lunch? I need to catch up with Wong" She said and Stephen groaned "You say catch up and it's actually you two being gossip queens" He said and Maria snorted "Please.. You like to listen in, I see you making face expressions when we're discussing something, you're a secret member of the gossip queens" Maria joked. Stephen pouted and crossed his arms "Fine.. I won't have lunch with you guys today" He said and Maria's eyes widen as she shook her head "Oh no! Stephen you're not ditching me for lunch, you'll break my heart" She whispered pretending to be dramatic as Stephen laughed and nodded "You know I won't ever leave your side Maria. The devil himself would have to pry me away from you" He said. Maria chuckled and shook her head "Well at least there's no devil to seperate us." She said. Stephen held out his arm and Maria smiled as she took his arm with her own and she immediately felt better being under Stephen's arm than Mordo's.

The two walked across the main garden as they spoke about their day and went to the hall for lunch. There Maria and Wong spoke about the day's gossip while Stephen would roll his eyes but smile at the same time when Maria turned to look at him. It honestly felt good that Maria and Stephen started anew. The two were falling more in love with each other every single day and although Maria would flinch from Stephen's touch at times, Stephen would take his time with touching her arm or shoulder. He knew he had hurt Maria deeply and he could never forgive himself about his mistreatment of her after the car accident but he was trying his best to show that he still loves Maria.

Maria caught him looking at her and she reached out to grab his hand and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her hand on his "Oh.. Sorry I was deep in thought" Stephen said as Maria chuckled and looked down "I can see that.. Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded "Of course.. I'm just thinking"

"Of?"

"How I messed up our marriage and our family.." He whispered and saw her face expression change. Maria had let go of Stephen's hand and looked down and Stephen shook his head and frowned "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that." Stephen said as Maria sighed softly and looked up

"I know our marriage won't be the same.."

"Oh.." Stephen said and Maria looked at Stephen "But I know we are with each other for life.. No matter what happens, I made a vow to you to be your wife until death do us part and no matter what challenge we go through.. We have each other in the end and that's all I honestly need. We're going to be here awhile I know that but we will get through this, we will grieve for our daughter and I want to fix our marriage and start something new.. Live a life with you here. If you want" She said as Stephen was silent for a moment, taking everything in and he nodded "I would love to fix this marriage, I was scared when you left I honestly felt like there was a hole in my heart. I know I can't live a life without you in it and I will from now on prove that I'm the man for you and I will be a better husband for you.. I don't know how long it will be for you to fully forgive me but I will wait for you.. No matter how long it will take" Stephen declared and Maria nodded

"I love that Stephen.. Thank you"

"You're my wife.. I should have put you first and I'm sorry I didn't"

"You are forgiven.. Always and forever.."

Author's Note:

Sorry it's short, been busy with school and I knew if I did the sling ring scene now it would have taken forever to write with school and work so I wanted to get something done for you guys!

So Maria forgave Stephen! and they're deciding to give their marriage a second chance and they know it won't be easy but they're a team. They will get through it.

Writing Mordo as someone who has feelings for Maria, it makes me feel uneasy and that part where he snapped and told Maria that Stephen killed their baby. It made me feel so bad for Stephen that I felt like I needed to give him a break. But we will see Stephen and how he has been grieving at the next chapter.

I'm sorry I've been lacking on the X-Men story! I promise I do intend to finish it but I have a huge writer's block for it, I have a doc for it and there's some stuff written but I never finished it.

So the goal is to publish To the Stars and this story's chapters at the same time so hopefully the stories get finished around the same time which will be good so I can focus on Civil War (Cap/OC) and The X-Men (Once I re-watch X-Men I will get back into it)

What do you think of Mordo? Are you glad that Maria forgave Stephen?

Next Chapter:

Stephen breaks down.  
Sling Ring action 


	7. Try Us Beyoncé

Maria could hear Stephen's sighs of frustrations as she was standing near him. Her two fingers up and moving them in a circular movement while trying to focus on a place that the sling ring could take her to.

She heard Stephen huffing again and she sighed, stopping and looking at her husband "Stephen.. Can you stop huffing and puffing? I'm trying to focus here" Maria said and Stephen looked at her, looking at the sling ring and sighed

"I don't like this, how come you're more closer to making a portal than I am?" Stephen said as Maria chuckled and started trying to make a portal once more "Because, I'm actually not getting angry and it's something the Ancient One has taught me.. Don't be frustrated and take your time" She said and Stephen snorted "It's because she's also training you on both of your own time.. You're lucky" Stephen grumbled, not jealous that his wife was being trained by the Ancient One herself, but that he wasn't as good as her.

"Let's just get through this lesson, then we can have a fun game in our astral forms" Maria said as Stephen laughed "I couldn't find you for two hours in our game of hide and seek.. I want my rematch" He said as she chuckled and nodded "Will do"

A few moments later, The Ancient One was strolling past a couple of the cadets that were successfully opening a portal, she could see a couple of them struggling which included the Stranges.

She went behind Maria and she spoke softly "Focus on your breathing and try to relax" She said and Maria sighed "I am!"

"Focus on a place that you love.. A place you would love to be at right now and help that channel your powers.. Then it will appear to you" The older woman said and Maria was quiet for a moment before with her fingers and the sling ring, she made the circular movement until the portal got bigger and clear and it showed a beautiful house.

"I did it!" Maria breathed and The Ancient One chuckled and looked at the house before looking at Maria "Whose house is this?"

"This is the childhood home that my sister and I grew up in.. we loved that house and so did our parents.. But we had to sell it.. My sister and I said that one day that we would buy the house and maybe live in it together but plans changed when I got a husband and was expecting a baby.." Maria chuckled softly, looking at the beautiful big house that her sister and her grew up... The memories of her and her sister running in the back yard while their parents looked on from the porch.. She missed Christine so much.

"Thank you for sharing that with me.. It means a lot" The Ancient One whispered and Maria smiled before it was cut off with Stephen's huffs and The Ancient One waved her fan before looking at the masters and cadets before nodding

"Please take a break.. I need a word with Mr. and Mrs. Strange" The Ancient One said before everyone bowed their heads, Mordo frowned but nodded and walked off

Stephen and Maria went towards The Ancient One and Stephen shook his head in frustration "My hands.." He whispered and The Ancient One looked confused "It's not about your hands." She said before Maria went to Stephen and wrapped her arms around his waist "Stephen.. You can do it"

"It is about my hands" He said, lifting them and showing how they were shaking and the Ancient One sighed before calling over Master Hamir before he stood right next to the Ancient One and the married couples

"Master Hamir." She simply said before Master Hamir showed that he didn't have hands at all.. And he went on to successfully perform a spell

"Thank you Master Hamir" The Ancient One said softly before he bowed his head and walked off with Maria and Stephen looked at the man with amazement before the Ancient One spoke

"You cannot beat a river into submission. You have to surrender to its current, and use its power as your own." The Ancient One explained and Maria looked up at Stephen who snorted

"I… I control it by surrendering control? That doesn't make any sense." He said while The Ancient One shook her head

"Not everything does. Not everything has to. Your intellect has taken you far in life. But it will take you no further. Surrender, Stephen. Silence your ego and your power will rise." She said and Maria looked at Stephen

"Just focus on what means a lot to you.. What you cherish and love the most and it helps channel your powers.. It works for me"

"What do you focus on?" Stephen asked and Maria blushed "You.. My sister, Emily" She whispered and Stephen looked at her with sad eyes but nodded and The Ancient One with her sling ring opened a portal to a snowy place

"Come with me.. Both of you"

Stephen and Maria looked at each other for a moment before following the Ancient One into a frosty setting. Maria started to shiver and Stephen without thinking wrapped his arms around her, trying to protect her from the cold

"This is beautiful.. But freezing" Maria shivered and The Ancient One chuckled

"Everest"

"At this temperature, a person can last for 13 minutes before suffering permanent loss of function." The Ancient One explained and Maria held on to Stephen for dear life. "Great.. Can you get Maria out of here before she freezes to death?" Stephen said and The Ancient One smirked "Well of course" She said before Maria felt something under her feet and saw a portal was opening under her feet

"Stephen!?" Maria said before falling in and Stephen's eyes widen "Maria!" he said before turning to the Ancient One "What happened to her?" She said and The Ancient One spoke "She's fine.. She's back in the garden.. As for you.. You will likely go into shock within the first 2 minutes." She said as she began to walk off into the portal and Stephen looked at her with wide eyes

"What?!"

"Surrender Stephen" The Ancient One called back as Stephen tried running after her but the portal closed in front of him.

"What did you do?!" Maria said trying to open another portal to get back to Stephen but The Ancient One grabbed her arm "Stephen needs to do this.. He needs to do this in order for him to become better and he will be fine.. trust me"

Mordo came up behind Maria and The Ancient One and he looked at Maria with a soft expression before looking at his master "How is our new recruit?" Mordo asked as Maria looked on nervous about what was happening, Mordo tried placing a hand on her shoulder but she quickly started pacing back and fourth

"He should be here... Any second" The Ancient One said as it took a few moments for Mordo to notice what was happening "Oh no... Not again"

"What do you mean again?!" Maria said looking at her mentor "I need to get him before he dies!"

"Just give him a few more seconds"

"No. I'm getting him now" She said as she began to open a portal but another one opened before she could make one and Stephen stumbled forward and fell to the floor, he was slightly covered in frost

"Oh thank god!" Maria said running to him and resting his head on her lap as she started rubbing his arms and he smiled softly "I thought about you.. How I wanted to get back to you"

"I'm just glad you're okay.." She whispered and Stephen sighed softly as he relaxed his head on her lap and let her stroke his hair.

* * *

Maria and Stephen walked through the doors of the library, Stephen carrying the books as usual (Maria would offer to carry the books but Stephen would refuse) They saw Wong looking at a couple of books and he looked back at Maria and grinned slightly "Maria.. Pleasure to see you as always" He said as he looked over at Stephen, Wong's expression was blank as he narrowed his eyes "Mr. Strange"

"Wong.. Have you heard the thing happening with Sophie and Daniel?" Maria said quietly and Wong's eyes widen, he looked around the library, seeing no one was there and he leaned forward

"I'm listening"

"So... Daniel's new girlfriend of the week is Sophie, they seem to be heavily in the honeymoon stage.. But Sophie is using him for the sex.. She plans on leaving him soon"

"Really? I thought Sophie and Daniel would be together for a while.. Guess I was wrong" Wong sighed and Stephen looked at the two

"As much as I like to listen to you two gossip Queens, I need a book on astral projection"

"No"

"Oh come on Wong, I think we can handle it" Maria said and Wong shook his head "I'm sorry Maria, you know I would but you guys aren't ready yet"

"Try us, Beyoncé" Stephen said, Wong looked at Stephen with normal expression, not impressed. Maria looked at her husband, confused

"Really? Beyoncé?"

"She's very famous.. A star. Don't you know her?" Stephen asked Wong who was silent and Stephen muttered

"Will you ever laugh at my jokes?"

"Can we please have the books?" Maria asked and Wong shook his head "No.. You can't"

* * *

Maria was in the garden, her eyes closed as she was focusing on the area around her.. Feeling everyone's auras and their energies around. It's something the Ancient One taught her to do, to focus on everything around her. Good and Bad. She heard footsteps running towards her and she sighed and focused on who it could be until she realized it was her husband

"What did you do Stephen?" Maria questioned, her eyes still closed. Stephen stopped in front of her, breathing a bit hard and he looked at his wife, confused

"How did you know I did something?"

"You were running and you're out of breath.. I can sense you're feeling a bit uneasy.. So what did you do?" Maria questioned and she opened her eyes to see Stephen holding a couple of books

"I may have borrowed.. Well took some books when Wong wasn't looking" Stephen muttered and Maria looked at him, amused by her husband

"He's going to tell the Ancient One" She said and Stephen smiled and shrugged "Well.. We gotta act crazy sometimes"

"I feel like we're teenagers that did something very bad just now" Maria laughed and Stephen looked at her and chuckled "Imagine on how our daughter would have been?"

"She would have taken after you a bit, probably worst because you would have spoiled her rotten. I think Christine and you would be butting heads"

"Elizabeth would probably love you the most.. You had her in your stomach for almost nine months, I heard mothers and their babies have the best bonds"

"She kicked every time she heard you, she was a daddy's girl for sure" Maria laughed and they sat there for a moment, they intertwined their fingers together. It was getting easier for them to talk about the baby they lost. It was hard to think that they could have been parents but they knew some things were meant to happen for a reason.

"Why don't we read those books and face Wong's wrath later?"

"I would like that" Maria laughed as he helped her up and they started to walk to their rooms. Mordo watching on with anger in his eyes.

He wanted Maria so badly.. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman. He was determined to get her one way or another.

Author's Note:

I'm back on this story!

I'v been having writer's block for this story, I always come to this story and then I go on to write another story but I love this story and my OC and when the new Thor movie came out and seeing Stephen being a badass and looking more powerful by just teleporting himself and Thor to multiple rooms with ease. It makes me excited to write Maria in the Thor story because she will be stronger and her interactions with Thor and Loki will be a good one.

Maria and Aya (my Thor OC) will have a good scene together, it has to do with the infinity stone (Time) and Aya is the Goddess of Protection and keeper of the stones.

I didn't notice we hit 100 followers (I believe or is that favorites?) and wow thank you so much! Usually on a 100 milestone for a story I usually write a special chapter. (My guardians of the galaxy story foreshadowed A huge spoiler in Vol 2 regarding my OC and Peter)

So just for this story we will get **TWO special chapters.**

They will hit in the feels and will be great chapters for both Maria and Stephen

Yeah Mordo is a creep, i was eh on him in the movie but I hope he's a good villain in Doctor Strange 2.

Also that IW trailer was sick! I can't wait for Thanos to come and mess things up. Maria is a target and is on his hit list besides getting the stones since she's one of the Three and all three of them will be in great danger once the IW story comes out. Thanos will show no mercy on all three OCs (Anthea, Aya and Maria) and it's something to be worried about.

Leave reviews and tell me any suggestions that you want in the story and in the Thor story.


	8. The Time Stone

Maria was walking behind Stephen as they were called upon by the Ancient One. Stephen holding her hand tight and they saw The Ancient One was fanning herself and looked at the two when they entered the room and she gave both of them a look of disapproval

"Once, in this room, you begged me to let you learn. Now I'm told you question every lesson, preferring to teach yourselves." She said as Stephen looked over at the Ancient One

"Once, in this room, you told me to open my eyes. Now I'm being told to blindly accept rules that make no sense. That's not fair to myself or Maria.. You're training her to become a better Sorceress than anyone else.. I don't want her to be taken advantage of" Stephen said and Maria looked over at Stephen and squeezed his hand, thanking him for being protective of her.

"We would just like to learn more about our powers and feel like we aren't learning enough.. Hence why we broke a couple of rules" Maria explained and The Ancient One raised an eyebrow

"Like the rule against conjuring a gateway in the library?" She said as Stephen had a small smile on his face "Wong told on us?"

"I told you that my fellow Gossip Queen would tell on us.. You didn't believe me" Maria said as Stephen kissed her knuckles "I'm very sorry I doubted you on that, I won't do that again"

"Both of you are advancing quickly with your sorcery skills. You need a safe space to practice your spells." The Ancient One said as the couple was confused for a moment before The Ancient One threw a hand forward and suddenly Maria's eyes widen as the air started cracking like glass and suddenly part of the room started looking like a kaleidoscope and The Ancient One smiled softly

"Come on you two" She whispered before she walked into the kaleidoscope area and Maria was the first one to take the steps and Stephen grabbed her hand and he gave her a look and Maria looked forward "We'll be fine.. Don't worry" She said and he was quiet for a moment before he nodded and they both walked through the kaleidoscope area and the Ancient One was looking at the couple who was looking around

"You are now inside the Mirror Dimension. Ever present but undetected. The real world isn't affected by what happens here. We use the Mirror Dimension to train, surveil, and sometimes to contain threats. You don't want to be stuck in here without your sling ring." The Ancient One explained as Maria suddenly opened her hand and a shield came from her hand and she swung it around, trying to get the attention of the people around her which failed

"Excuse me? Threats?" Stephen said as The Ancient One suddenly threw her hands into the air and the ceiling of the building started splitting apart, Maria jumping back and Stephen stepping in front of her, protecting her

"Learning of an infinite multiverse included learning of infinite dangers. And if I told you everything else that you don't already know, you'd run from here in terror." She said and Maria shook her head "We're the Stranges.. We're the best duo around here and we will always face any kind of danger that's in our way" She whispered and Stephen looked down and smiled at her

"Til Death do us Apart"

* * *

Maria and The Ancient One were sparring, both of them generating weapons and shields from spells. However, the Ancient One had an upper hand since she was more experienced but she would stop and show step by step how she did certain moves and generated weapons and Maria wouldn't get it at first until a couple of tries later

"You're getting better and better" The Ancient One said and Maria took a deep breath before wiping a thin layer of sweat from her face and she was soon catching her breath "It's been tough.. But good" She said she looked over at Stephen and Mordo who were training also.

"Stephen has also been approving, he's turning out to be great also" She commented and saw Mordo was now holding Stephen into a choke hold but Stephen elbowed him and Mordo was using a staff on him

"I hate when Mordo trains him, he always goes hard on Stephen" Maria muttered and The Ancient One sighed "It's horrible.. But it's also preparing Stephen for the worst so in a way it's nice" She said and Maria was silent for a moment before the women went back to sparring and it was until they heard Mordo scream

"Fight! Like your life depended on it!" He yelled while trying to hit Stephen with his staff but the man dodged, Stephen trying to make a weapon on his own but Mordo didn't give him a chance as he used the Boots of Voltor. to step into the air and punch Stephen in the face and that's when Maria saw the look in Mordo's eyes

She saw anger, hurt in his eyes.

He whipped out the Staff of the Living Tribunal and went forward, actually trying to hurt Stephen this time. Stephen closed his eyes, ready to take the pain that was coming but it never came as he opened his eyes and his eyes widen

Maria was standing in front of him, a shield from her hands as she was blocking the hit. She quickly generated her own staff and hit Mordo's staff away before shaking her hands, making it disappear, storming up to Mordo with such anger in her eyes

"Listen here" Maria said with a calm, but threatening voice as Mordo's eyes widen and Stephen was even shocked as Maria looked at Mordo

"You do not put your hands on my husband, you do not punch him or place him in any kind of hold at all. Otherwise you will have problems with his wife.. I may still be learning but I won't be afraid to open a portal to the middle of space and 'accidently' pushing you in.. Do you understand?" She said and Mordo was silent for a moment, before bowing his head

"I never meant to upset you.. I'm sorry" He said before he walked off, not saying anything else. Maria went towards Stephen and stuck out her hand and she helped him up

"Are you okay?" She asked and Stephen was silent for a moment before leaning forward and bringing her into a slow kiss, holding her tight "Thank you" He whispered and she looked up at him before smiling

"You're my husband.. Just as I am your wife.. We will always stick together and I will not allow any one to harm my husband while I'm around" She said and he smiled brightly "I love you" He whispered and she smiled and kissed his cheek "I love you too"

* * *

Maria heard her door was being knocked on and she made her way towards it and she opened it to see her husband was standing in front of her "Maria!"

"Yes Stephen?" She asked and Stephen sighed "I think we should go to the library and read some more books.. Get some more information on some spells" He said and Maria frowned "If we keep pushing the Ancient One's buttons.. We will get punished for it" She pointed out and Stephen was quiet for a moment

"If we don't learn more and try more.. We may never get ourselves healed" He said and Maria sighed and took his hands which were shaking and she squeezed them softly "Okay.. Let's go"

"It's raining out" He warned and she laughed "I won't melt under it, maybe you" She said as he pretended to be offended "Is it cause of my ego?"

"Yes" She said before grabbing his hand and she rushed them out of the door and into the rain, she laughed and stopped for a moment, her eyes closed and looking up at the sky with a huge smile on her face. Stephen looking at her in awe, her hair getting damp with the rain and she looked so at peace.. It made him remember the time he had fallen in love with her the first time.

He took her to the Empire State building, on their third date. He was in a suit and she was in a beautiful black dress, fitting her perfectly with her hair in loose curls. It started to rain and he was disappointed because they were both getting wet but she laughed and started dancing in the rain. With such a nice pace and how elegant she looked.. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

He took off his suit jacket and placed it over her, before taking her hands and spinning her around and started slow-dancing with her in the rain.

Stephen smiled remembering the memory, after all those years later.. They gotten married, were going to have a baby and were in the best stages in their life.. Until it was taken away from them.

Stephen grabbed her hands before she opened her eyes to look at him, he spun her around slowly before dipping her and she laughed. The both of them looking at each other in awe of the scene that was happening

"This is romantic" She whispered and Stephen raised and eyebrow and smirked "I do have my moments"

"You do" She whispered before he brought her in close before kissing her. She chuckled as they broke the kiss "Come on.. We don't have all day for you to be Romeo" She whispered before he grinned and they ran through the ran and into the library.

They saw it was empty, even Wong wasn't there and he vowed to be there at every waking moment. Stephen and Maria went towards a desk and Stephen sat on the chair, Maria sitting on his lap and he took the apple that was on the desk and bit into it and Maria looked at him and shook her head

"Someone already bit into it and you're gonna eat it?" She said as Stephen didn't notice at first before seeing there was another bite mark and he quickly put the apple down "Whoops"

"Well.. This looks interesting" Maria said looking at the book in front of them and He saw the title of it before looking around "Wong?" He called before opening the book and reading it

"Woah.." He said and Maria scowled at him "What is it?"

"The Necklace.. Let's get it"

"I don't think it's a good idea.." She said and Stephen looked at her "What's the worse that could happen, we'll be fine" He said as Maria and him got up and made their way towards the Gateway and saw the Necklace there and it was Stephen who took it and returned to the area that had the book

"First, open the Eye of Agamotto." He said as Stephen looked over at Maria "I'll do it" He muttered and she nodded and with a swift movement from his hands, the Eye of Agamotto opened and Maria felt it.

What was inside.. The green stone.. It made her heart race, her palms were sweating and she felt like she couldn't breath ad bit. It almost felt familiar and she had an urge to just try to use it.. To see how it worked.

"Maria" Stephen said with his eyes widen and Maria noticed what she was doing.

The green energy was around her arms and her eyes were glowing green as her hand was out, reaching for the Eye of Agamotto.

"I'm okay.." She whispered as she felt the energy of the Time Stone going into her, it made her feel warm.. Like she was full of energy and nothing could stop her.

"Let me try" He said as he managed to get some of the energy from the Time Stone but it wasn't as much as Maria's.. Stephen managed to get some on one of his arms.

Maria looked at the apple and the bite marks and she reached out towards the apple and she waved her arm from side to side, her eyes widen as she saw the apple returning to it's normal state to it having nothing at all

"Oh my" Stephen said quietly before he started doing it as well

Maria looked down at the book "Dormammu..The Dark Dimension..Eternal life?" She whispered as Stephen soon used the Time Stone's powers to actually make the apple rot and Maria looked over at Stephen with a frown

This thing.. It was powerful and dangerous.. Someone could use it for evil, take away life just like that..

"Stop!" They heard Mordo scream and suddenly Maria's eyes returned to their normal blue and the energy of the Time Stone went away as Stephen stepped in front of his wife

They were going to be in loads of trouble.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _Happy New Years!_

 _We're somewhat at least half way done with this story, We still have The Strange Couple going to NY By accident and There may or may not be a Cloak for Maria also.. Since we have over 100 followers and favs I will give you a tiny hint.. Maria doesn't need her sling ring anymore as it can teleport her anywhere ;)_

 _Also since hitting 100 followers and favorites I have some special news!_

 _Once Civil War is finished and this story is half way done.. A new Story will be made! Since my Thor and Black Panther won't be until late 2018 and I'll most likely finish my X-Men stories at this time.. I have time for another story and this won't be a Marvel story (I was considering doing a Spider-Man/OC but It's still on the maybe board because I feel like I'll scrap it.. But here's a hint on what I'm writing and I hope you guys can guess it!)_

 _"We_ _used to want to save the world. This beautiful place. But We Both knew so little then. It is a land of magic and wonder. Worth cherishing in every way. But the closer you get... ...the more you see the great darkness shimmering within. And mankind? Mankind is another story altogether. What one does when faced with the truth.. is more difficult than you think. We learned this the hard way. A long long time ago. We fought in a horrible war and my sister lost the man she loved.. My Nadia. And now... We will never be the same."_

 _This will personally be a favorite of mine as this was either this story or the Spider-Man story but this one won in the end and I can't wait to write it!_

 _Leave reviews! How do you think Maria would react to meeting Loki and Thor? To her ready to beat Mordo's ass for hurting Stephen?_


	9. The Palmer Sisters

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Maria shouted as she helped Stephen to his feet and slung his shoulder over her and saw he got stabbed by one of Kaecilius's men when he was aiming for her. But Stephen was quick and pushed her out of the way

"Stephen.. Stay with me" She whispered as she was trying her best to drag him away from Kaecilius's man but he was stalking them.. generating another sharp spear from thin air and was ready to throw it at her but he saw darkness and felt his legs being dragged and Maria looked back and sighed in relief.

During their fight with Kaecilius's group.. Stephen smashed through a case of two cloaks that were floating together.. One was a dark red while the other was dark blue. The red one had wrapped itself around the goonie's head while the dark blue, which took a liking to Maria had wrapped itself around the man's leg and dragged him back.

The cloaks banged the man around, causing the Sling Ring to come loose and it slid towards them. Maria picked up the ring while Stephen groaned, Maria pressed on the wound but then quickly moved her hand in a circular movement before a portal opened and she saw the other side was the hospital and she dragged Stephen towards it, entering the hospital supply room and she helped Stephen and swung the door open and started calling for her sister

"Christine! Chris!" She shouted as she was walking through the hall and calling for her sister and a nurse tried rushing towards them "Sir! Ms! Are you okay?" She said and Maria glared back at the nurse

"Christine Palmer.. My sister, where is she?!" She snapped once she saw Stephen was fading and the nurse jumped back "She's at the nurse's station!"

"Christine!" She called and she heard footsteps and saw her sister appear, a look of shock on her face once she saw Stephen was stabbed "Maria? Stephen? Oh my god. What..?"

"We need to get him on an operation table now. Just you. I don't trust anyone else but you.. Please save my husband" She whispered and Christine went to Stephen's other side and guided him towards a room

"What happened?" She asked her sister and it was Stephen who spoke "Stabbed. Cardiac tamponade." He whispered as the sisters placed Stephen on a table and Christine ripped open his shirt and she scowling

"What are you two wearing?" She whispered to herself and she started knocking on his chest and Maria ran around, getting supplies for her sister.

"The chest cavity is clear." She said looking at her sister, Maria rushed towards Stephen and Christine and handed her sister a huge needle and she rested her hand on her husband's cheek "Just stay with us.. I need you" She whispered, her hand resting on his cheek and he smiled softly as he turned to Christine and spoke weakly

"The blood… is in the pericardial sac.." He whispered before his eyes rolled at the back of his head and suddenly the heart monitor showed his heart was slowing down as he passed out and Maria's eyes widen

"No!" She whispered but she felt a great energy coming out of Stephen's body as she looked around and closed her eyes for a moment before she saw Christine was about to place the needle lower than expected and she opened her mouth to say something until suddenly, Stephen's upper half appeared out of nowhere out of a Astral Entrance

"Just a little higher." He said pointing at himself and Christine jumped and shrieked, moving back and Maria looked over at Stephen and gave her a look

"Stephen! You're going to give her a heart attack" Maria scolded at him and he smiled softly "Sorry, dear"

"Oh lord, oh lord. What am I seeing?" She whispered looking at her sister and Maria looked over at her younger sister "His Astral projection.." She said as she looked over at her brother-in-law "Are you dead?"

"No.. But I am dying" He whispered as Christine snapped out of it and quickly was ready to insert the needle and Stephen with his finger went into his chest and showed her the dark area in his chest

"Here.." He whispered and she looked at him and shook his head "What were you stabbed with?" She asked and Maria sighed "We don't know.." She said as she looked at her sister and then Stephen with wide eyes.

Maria suddenly felt another presence around her, her sister noticed that something was wrong and she looked around "Maria.. What's wrong?" She whispered and Maria shook her head "Nothing.." She whispered and Stephen saw who was coming through and Maria looked at her husband

"I'll go fight him too" She said as Stephen shook his head quickly "No.. I don't need you to get hurt" He whispered and she looked over at Christine who looked scared, clearly not understanding what was happening and the fact that there was a threat around her

"I'm staying to protect my sister" She said and Stephen nodded and he suddenly disappeared and Christine looked over at Maria "Where did he go?" She asked and Maria looked over at her husband's body

"He's protecting us right now.. We gotta get him better" She said as Christine nodded and she kept drawing blood out of his chest and Maria went towards her sister and rested her hand on Christine's shoulder "Thank you so much"

"Thank me once I fully save him" She said as she was suddenly pushed back but Maria caught her and Christine muttered a curse word and Maria chuckled before she looked over and frowned at an area and her sister noticed it "Why do you keep looking there?"

"It's where Stephen is fighting the bad guy.. He's struggling a bit" She said as Christine looked over at Maria and frowned "Please don't leave me alone.." She whispered and Maria looked at her sister with a soft expression

"I won't ever leave you.. I would literally die before letting anyone hurt you" She said as her younger sister gave a small smile "I love you Big Sis"

"I love you too Little Sis"

Suddenly Maria gasped as Stephen's heart went flat and Christine looked back at the monitor with wide eyes before Maria ran towards Stephen's body and she clapped her hands together

"The Ancient One taught me how to channel energy and create some kind of charge... I can try to use it for Stephen" She explained to her sister as she was taking a bit longer than expected with the charging machine and Christine looked over at her sister and nodded before little sparks started coming out of her hands as she touched a lamp

Maria slid her hands together before pressing them on her husband's chest and releasing that energy.. It wasn't strong as a certain Inhuman Princess but it somehow made Stephen's heart start beating

"Oh my god" Christine whispered as Maria smiled slightly before Stephen suddenly appeared out of nowhere once again "Shock me again!"

"Oh my god" Christine shouted jumping back before giving Stephen a look "Will you stop doing that?!"

"No, your heart is beating!" Maria said as Stephen looked at his wife with a pleading look "Please.. trust me on this one?" He said as Maria sighed as Stephen disappeared and Christine looked at her "Are you gonna do it?"

"Yes.. Give me the machine" She whispered quickly as Christine followed her orders and Maria slowly took the energy out of it and quickly pressed on Stephen's chest before releasing it.. She whined once she felt Stephen's energy going nuts and then the bad guy's energy had faded..

Christine quickly covered as the power started going crazy in the room and Maria hovered over her sister to make sure she didn't get hurt.. Suddenly the power went out and Maria and Christine looked at each other with small smiles before Stephen shot up with a gasp of air, Christine once again squealed and jumped back and Maria hit Stephen's shoulder "Stop scaring her!"

* * *

"After all this time, you just show up here, flying out of your body? And you using energy to restart his heart and sensing when he was around" She said looking at the couple and Maria smiled softly

"We missed you too.. I've always thought of you when I was over there.. You never wrote" Maria whispered with a small tear coming down her eye, she knew her sister was mad at her for giving Stephen another chance.. But something in her heart told her to

"You went back to Stephen and ran off with him.. I felt almost betrayed that you left me.. Didn't think about my feelings or anything and you packed up and left"

"I'm so sorry I took her away from you.. I shouldn't have dragged her away when you were helping her.. But I needed her, I love her with everything in me and I didn't want to lose her"

For once, Christine's eyes soften while looking at her brother-in-law and nodded "I can truly see that" She whispered as the couple smiled as Christine looked at them and raised an eyebrow

"So you two joined a cult?"

"What?!" Maria said as Stephen sighed "Well, after Western medicine failed us, we headed East, and We ended up in Kathmandu."

"Kathmandu?" Christine questioned and Maria nodded "Yeah."

"What, like the Bob Seger song?"

"1975, Beautiful Loser, side A.I went to a place called Kamar-Taj and we talked to someone called the Ancient One, and…" Stephen said and Christine raised an eyebrow "Oh. So you did joined a cult."

"No, I didn't. Not exactly. I mean, they did teach us to tap into powers that I never even knew existed" Maria said as she sighed "The Ancient One has taken me under her wing"

"Yeah, that sounds like a cult and sounds like you're gonna be a leader"

"It's not a cult." Stephen said

"Well, that's what a cultist would say." Christine said as Stephen sighed an "Oh, no."

"Wait, Stephen… what do you think you're doing?" She said as Stephen reached out for Maria and she helped him up and leaned on his wife as they walked through the hallway

"We're late for a cult meeting." Maria said as Christine sighed as she looked at Maria "Please... Just tell me the truth"

"Just tell me the truth?

"Well, a powerful sorcerer, who gave himself over to an ancient entity who can bend the very laws of physics, tried very hard to kill me, but I left him chained up in Greenwich Village and brought Maria here to make sure she didn't get stabbed, and the quickest way back there is through a dimensional gateway that Maria opened up in the mop closet." Stephen explained as Christine sighed "Okay. Don't tell me. Fine." She said crossing her arms and soon Maria opened the door and her sister's eyes widen as she saw the portal and Maria looked at the portal before looking at her sister with a soft smile

"It's my life now.." Maria said as Stephen soon stepped into the portal and extended his arm out and Maria took his hand and she stepped in "I really do have to go." She whispered before waving at her sister "We'll see you later"

* * *

"Strange! Maria!" Mordo said running towards them once he saw both of them had cloaks on.. He ran towards Maria and took her hands "You're okay." He whispered looking at her and Stephen narrowed his eyes as he saw Mordo was holding on to his wife's hands a little to much to his liking and he stepped in front of his wife

"A relative term, but yeah, We're okay" Stephen said as Mordo looked at both Maria and Stephen "The Cloak of Levitation and Cloak of Teleportation It came to you."

"No minor feat. It's a fickle thing." Maria heard Stephen as her cloak started stroking her arm softly, Maria smiling at her cloak and softly stroked it back "Thank you for saving me earlier" She whispered and the cloak moved happily

"He's escaped." Stephen said walking up the stairs and seeing that Kaecilius was gone

"Kaecilius? Yeah."

"He can fold space and matter at will. He folds matter outside the mirror dimension? In the real world?" Maria asked as Mordo nodded "Yeah"

"How many more?" Mordo asked as he looked downstairs and saw the body "Two." Maria spoke and Stephen sighed "I stranded one in the desert. And the other.. His body was in the hall."

"Master Drumm was in the foyer." Maria spoke softly thinking of the former Master who was slain in front of them

"He's been taken back to Kamar-Taj." Mordo spoke as suddenly the Ancient One appeared and sighed "The London Sanctum has fallen. Only New York and Hong Kong remain now to shield us from the Dark Dimension. You defended the New York Sanctum from attack. With its Master gone, it needs another, Master Strange." She said looking at Stephen with a small smile as Stephen frowned and shook his head "No. It is Dr. Strange. Not Master Strange, not Mr. Strange, Doctor Strange.. Maria will not be dragged into this world either.. She didn't ask to watch me pass out and almost die, she didn't ask to fight.. She didn't ask for you to personally train her"

"When I became a doctor, I swore an oath to do no harm. And I have just killed a man! I'm not doing that again. I became a doctor to save lives, not take them. Maria and I aren't murders"

"I didn't ask to come here and become some Sorceress Supreme.. You can get someone that's more experienced than me but me..? I just came to heal myself, to fix my marriage and possibly find a way to have children.."

You become a doctor to save two lives above all others. Each other." The Ancient One spoke as Stephen narrowed his eyes "Still seeing through me, are you"

"I see what I've always seen. Your overinflated ego and Maria's sense of fear of not being good enough. You want to go back to the delusion that you can control anything, even death, which no one can even the great doctors Stephen and Maria Strange.

"Not even Dormammu? He offers immortality." Maria challenged

"It's our fear of death that gives Dormammu life. He feeds off it." The Ancient One explained and Stephen narrowed his eyes "Like you feed on him? You talk to me about controlling death. Well, I know how you do it. We've seen the missing rituals from the book of Cagliostro."

"Measure your next words very carefully, doctor." The Ancient One spoke sternly and Maria looked at her "Because you might not like them?"

"Because you may not know of what you speak." The Ancient One spoke and Maria shook her head "It wasn't my fate to do this.. Mine was being a doctor and saving lives.. Making sure I change people's lives.. One operation at a time.. I learned that the day I was asked to help operate Tony Stark and take that arc out of his chest.. It hit me.. That I saved someone's life that saves millions of lives, I'm glad to know that he's alive today because I helped in the surgery.. And I didn't regret anything"

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So I finally updated!_

 _I'm currently making the Thor story but I can't do much on that story until I at least write the Ancient One's death which is the next chapter!_

 _I'm gonna be skipping the fighting parts in the next chapter as I'm not the best in writing fighting chapters and I need to work on them, cause I'm sure as hell gonna need it for IW_

 _But as far as I know, we have four chapters left (About) with one post credit scene (That will actually just be a chapter from the Thor story so you can read it there also as Maria will appear there) and a 100 followers/favorites special(s) (Most likely two, which will be my favorite one-shot ever because there's so much feels with Maria and Stephen (It may or may not involve children/their first child.. You gotta wait and see)_

 _Also I liked the mini Easter egg that Maria helped with Tony's surgery.. Which means they may have a close bond in IW and I just love Tony)_

 _Review! Untl next time!_


	10. The Next Supreme

_"How did you learn to do that?" Wong asked as suddenly Maria closed the necklace, she looked back at Mordo and Wong who looked at the couple with a shocked expression_

 _"Where did you learn the litany of spells required to even understand it?" Mordo asked as Maria went close to Stephen and he intertwined their fingers together as he was ready to defend his wife for the yelling that they were going to get_

 _"I've got a photographic memory. It's how I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time. Maria is a quick learner but she practices until she gets it right, she's naturally good at everything when it takes practice and patient.. Although she can get easily frustrated at times" Stephen said looking at his wife with a smile as she nudged him_

 _"What you just did takes more than a good memory or being a quick learner. You two were born for the mystic arts."_

 _"And yet, my hands still shake and Maria can't have children"_

 _"For now, yes." Wong spoke as Maria shook her head "Not forever?"_

 _"We're not prophets." Mordo spoke as Wong took the necklace from Maria and placed it back where it was, Maria and Stephen walking towards the two men as Stephen spoke_

 _"When do you start telling me what we are? I'm here training, The Ancient One is training Maria closely, I want to make sure my wife is safe and won't be in harms way"_

 _"While heroes like the Avengers protect the world from physical dangers, we sorcerers safeguard it against more mystical threats." Wong said as suddenly he projected a couple of pictures in front of them as Maria looked in awe of everything and Wong nodded_

 _"The Ancient One is the latest in a long line of Sorcerers Supreme Going back thousands of years to the father of the mystic arts, the mighty Agamotto... With his wife Lyanna protecting the world from the mystical threats until her sudden death, to this day we don't know why she died or how.. But Agamotto ever since vowed to protect the world until he reunited with her, she actually created the eye. The one you so recklessly borrowed." Wong spoke as Maria suddenly felt her heart racing at the thought of Lyanna.._

 _"Agamotto and Lyanna built 3 Sanctums in places of power, where great cities now stand. That door leads to the Hong Kong Sanctum, that door to the New York Sanctum. That one, to the London Sanctum. Together, the Sanctums generate a protective shield around our world. The Sanctums protect the world, and we sorcerers protect the Sanctums." Wong spoke as Maria scowled "From what?"_

 _"Other-dimensional beings that threaten our universe."_

 _"Like Dormammu?" Stephen asked as Mordo raised an eyebrow_

 _"Where did you learn that name?" Mordo asked, almost defensive and Maria frowned while Stephen spoke_

 _"We've just read it in the book of Cagliostro. Why?" Stephen said as Mordo spoke_

 _"Dormammu dwells in the Dark Dimension. Beyond time. He is the cosmic conquerer, the destroyer of worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger, on a quest to invade every universe and bring all worlds into his Dark Dimension. And he hungers for Earth most of all. The pages that Kaecilius stole. A ritual to contact Dormammu and draw power from the Dark Dimension." Wong spoke as Maria's eyes widen as she listened to what Wong was saying and she backed up shaking her head "No.. I can't do this"_

 _"Uuuh… okay. Okay. I… time-out. We… We came here to heal my hands and Maria to have kids one day, not to fight in some mystical war." He spoke as he brought Maria closer "I'm not letting my wife fight in some war that doesn't involve her, she didn't ask for this.. I dragged her into this"_

* * *

Maria snapped out of her thoughts as her and Stephen were running fast but it was no use as Kaecilius had more control in the Mirror Dimension and Maria with her best tried to move both of them but it was no use as Kaecilius just moved them back and he separated the two and he went after Maria and she tripped over a pipe that wrapped around her ankle and Kaecilius was over her now he created a sharp object with thin air

"It's a shame.. The Ancient One trained me as she's doing with you.. But I guess she saw I wasn't fit to be the next Supreme.. But tell me.. Mrs. Strange.. What makes you better than me?" He said as he was getting ready to stab her but all of a sudden Maria's floor piece was moved away and soon the steel around them was made into a circle and Stephen ran towards Maria and helped her up, clinging on to her tight

"You're okay" he whispered kissing her head as he saw she was shaking and Mordo went towards them and saw the mark on the Ancient One's forehead and frowned "It's true.. She draws power from the Dark Dimension.." He said as suddenly the Ancient One moved them away from her former apprentice and saw they started fighting

"Stephen.. I don't like this.. I don't want to do this" Maria whispered as Stephen looked down and kissed her head "I promise.. Once the Ancient One defeats him, we're packing our bags and leaving" He said as she stood there for a moment before sighing and she saw some of Kaecilius's people running after the Ancient One and Maria was ready to run after them but was yanked back by Mordo and Stephen once they both saw Kaecilius's trick and he stabbed the Ancient One using one of his people and Maria covered her mouth as she watched as Kaecilius kicked her through a portal and Maria suddenly with her cloak, teleported into the air.. Followed by Mordo and Stephen to try to catch the Ancient One.

* * *

 _"You understand the laws of nature. All things age. All things die. In the end, our sun burns out, our universe grows cold and perishes. But the Dark Dimension… it's a place beyond time. That's it. I'm putting this thing back on. This world doesn't have to die, Doctor. This world can take its rightful place among so many others, as part of the One. The great and beautiful One. And we can all live forever."_

 _"Really? Because we aren't meant to live forever" Maria spoke as Kaecilius was in chains and Stephen was standing in front of his wife to protect her._

 _"What do you have to gain out of this New Age dimensional same as you. The same as everyone. Life. Eternal life. People think in terms of good and evil, but really, time is the true enemy of us all. Time kills everything. What about the people you killed? Tiny, momentary specks within an indifferent universe. Yes. You see, you see what we're doing? The world is not what it ought to be. Humanity longs for the eternal, for a world beyond time, because time is what enslaves us. Time is an insult. Death is an insult. Doctor… We don't seek to rule this world. We seek to save it, to hand it over to Dormammu, who is the intent of all evolution, the Why of all existence. The Sorcerer Supreme defends existence. What was it that brought you to Kamar-Taj, Doctors? Was it enlightenment? Power? You came to be healed, as did we all. Kamar-Taj is a place that collects broken things. We all come with the promise of being healed, but instead, the Ancient One gives us parlor tricks. The real magic she keeps for herself. Have you ever wondered how she managed to live this long?"_

 _"We… We saw the rituals in the book of Cagliostro.. We've read it" Stephen said as Kaecilius nodded as he sighed_

 _"So, you know. The ritual gives me the power to overthrow the Ancient One and tear her Sanctums down, to let the Dark Dimension in. Because what the Ancient One hoards, Dormammu gives freely. Life, everlasting. He is not the destroyer of worlds, Mr. and Mrs. Strange, he is the savior of worlds."_

 _"No. I mean, come on. Look at your face. Dormammu made you a murderer. Just how good can his kingdom be?" Stephen asked as Maria sighed "We don't believe in Dormammu's way.. We aren't made to live forever, I already know how I want to spend my life and that's with Stephen and my family.. I will do anything to protect them."_

 _Kaecilius laughed "You.. Mrs. Strange, I can see maybe why the Ancient One likes you.. It's because you have heart, and that's the worst part of you.. Because one day that'll destroy you"  
_

* * *

"Christine!" Stephen called as Maria and him were running through the hallways of the hospital, The Ancient One in a stretcher as nurses and doctors were pushing her. Maria started calling for her sister and as soon as Christine heard her sister's voice, she ran as fast as she could

"Maria! Are you oka-" She stopped as she saw the Ancient One was broken and bloody as she froze "Oh my god.." She whispered as Christine ordered for the stretcher to be placed in an emergency surgery room

"No fibrillation." Stephen said as Maria went towards the Ancient One and frowned "Stay with us.. Just please" She whispered as she moved away quickly as the doctors began working on her and it looked like Stephen wanted to help but his hands were shaking..

"Nick" He called as Nick came towards him and he handed Nick a knife "We need to relieve the pressure on her brain." He said as Nick looked shocked at first but nodded, Maria went towards Stephen and she grabbed on to her hand tight as they heard the heart monitor going crazy before starting to flat line

"We're losing her! You need to increase her oxygen!" Christine panicked as Maria heard other voices and she felt like she was shaking

"I need a crash cart!"

"Her pupils are dilated! No reflexes."

"I'm not reading any brain activity."

Maria and Stephen looked over at the screen and saw it started going crazy as Maria and Stephen looked at each other before focusing and soon they were in their astral form. Maria looked back and saw her and Stephen were falling slowly.. She looked over and saw the Ancient One was floating away and her and Stephen floated after her

"What are you doing? You're dying!" Stephen said as Maria called towards her "Get back in your body!" She called as they saw she stopped at the balcony

"You don't have time." Maria whispered as The Ancient One smiled softly as she looked at the thunder happening and then soon a bolt of lighting

"Time is relative. Your bodies hasn't even hit the floor yet. I've spent so many years peering through time, looking at this exact moment. But I can't see past it. I've prevented countless terrible futures. And after each one, there's always another. And they all lead here, but never further." The Ancient One spoke as Maria frowned as her and Stephen were floating beside the Ancient One as well

"You think this is where you die." Stephen said as Maria shook her head "You can't leave.. You just can't, we need you here.. I need you" Maria spoke as the Ancient One smiled at Maria

"I'm so glad I found you, you were the best apprentice I could ever ask for.. You are still learning but growing strong. But now I must go, and that means I name you.. The next Sorceress Supreme" The Ancient One looked over at Maria. Maria looked at her mentor and shook her head "I can't.. I'm not as strong as you, I'm still learning.. I'm not good enough, it should be Stephen.. Not me" Maria whispered with tears in her eyes as The Ancient One looked at the couple

"Do you wonder what I see in your future?" She asked as Stephen shook his head at first, but Maria knew deep inside.. He wanted to know

"No." He whispered as The Ancient One looked at him with an amused look and Stephen coughed and looked down "Yes."

"I never saw your future. Only its possibilities. You have such a capacity for goodness. You two always excelled, but not because you crave success, but because of your fear of failure.. On being doctors and the futures that you had your daughter.. You wanted to be good parents but in the end, you two failed your marriage."

Stephen and Maria looked at each other in shock as they heard what their future might have been if their daughter was alive and Stephen shook his head "I would have still loved Maria, I would have been a great father to my daughter. It's what made me a great doctor.. The fear of failure"

"It's precisely what kept you from greatness. Arrogance for you Stephen and fear for you Maria still keep you from learning the simplest and most significant lesson of all."

"Which is?" Maria asked as The Ancient One spoke "It's not about you. When you first came to me, you asked me how I was able to heal Jonathan Pangborn. I didn't. He channels dimensional energy directly into his own body." She said as Maria looked shocked as she shook her head, not believing what her mentor was saying

"He uses magic to walk." She whispered as The Ancient One chuckled "Constantly. He had a choice, to return to his own life or to serve something greater than himself."

"So, I could have my hands back again? We can use Magic to help Maria get pregnant.. Our old lives?" Stephen whispered as Maria covered her mouth with a hand as she began crying.. She had the choice to have children..? She had a choice to be a mother once again? She and Stephen could have babies.. Just like she wanted to.

"You could. And the world would be all the lesser for it. I've hated drawing power from the Dark Dimension. But as you well know, sometimes one must break the rules in order to serve the greater good." The Ancient One spoke as Stephen shook his head

"Mordo won't see it that way."

Mordo's soul is rigid and unmovable, forged by the fires of his youth. He needs your flexibility and Maria's love and hope, just as you need his strength. Only together do you stand a chance of stopping Dormammu.

"I'm not ready.." Stephen spoke as Maria shook her head "I'm not ready to be the Supreme.. I can't do this"

"No one ever is. We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered, your time is short... But you know what I saw in one of your futures that I hope comes true?" The Ancient One spoke as Maria and Stephen were quiet as she spoke

"I saw two beautiful little twin girls.. Running around the garden of our home.. Enjoying life and each other, causing some trouble with Wong.. But then I heard a voice calling them and they ran towards that voice.. One looked like her father with her mother's hair color while the other looked like her mother with her father's hair color.. I saw a pair of hands picking one up while another pair picks up the other and I saw you two.. Loving your daughters, and the best part was.. You two looked so happy and in love. I hope that future comes true for you two" She whispered as Stephen and Maria looked at each other and they were both in tears.. Their daughters.. They would have two babies one day if they wanted it.

"You'd think after all this time I'd be ready. But look at me, stretching one moment out into a thousand, just so I can watch the snow." She whispered as suddenly her eyes went dark as she looked at Maria and she could finally tell her.. The sign that she got.

"The stars are dying.. Blood flowing through the galaxy, screams could be heard throughout the universe.. The stones will cause Death to rise and the Three must come together from Death being courted and the universe from being destroyed"

With that.. The Ancient One disappeared. Maria's heart pounding as she heard The Ancient One's final words.. The Stones..? Death will rise? Who are the Three?

Author's Note:

Woah, I can finally write the Thor story now that the Ancient One's words have been spoken!

I'm so sorry if I'm rushing through the story, I know I skipped a lot in the last chapter that's why I wrote flashback scenes but I will be coming back to edit and add more to this story.

So Maria and Stephen could have kids! Twins at that!

What do you think of the New IW trailer? Looks like Stephen is in real trouble with Ebony Maw and that means Maria isn't far behind

What do you think of the Ancient One's final words ? What could they mean?

Leave reviews and until next time! 


	11. Time

Maria and Stephen were at the sink, Stephen's hands were just under the running water lost in thought. Maria saw that and she grabbed on to her husband's hand.. Intertwining their fingers together. He looked at her and she squeezed his hand

"We tried to do everything.. We can't save every one.." She said softly and Stephen was silent for a moment before nodding "You're also the next Supreme.." He whispered and he sighed "You doing okay with that news?" He questioned and she sighed but nodded

"I'm doing okay.. It's just unexpected that I'm the new Sorceress Supreme.. But I'll be okay.. I just have the fate of the whole universe in my hands" She chuckled nervously and it was Stephen's turn to squeeze her hands

"I'll be with you through it all, we've been through everything.. We can overcome this" Stephen said and Maria smiled a bit and she leaned forward to kiss him softly, Stephen wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her in closer until they heard a cough and they saw Christine and he released her.

"Hey.." Christine said going towards her sister and Maria grinned a bit "How are you doing?" She said and Christine looked a her older sister "It's just been an overwhelming day.. But I'll manage.. We're Palmers after all" Christine said and Maria chuckled

"You're damn right.." She said and Christine looked down "You're leaving now aren't you?" She whispered and Maria nodded "I have to Chrissy.. I gotta make sure we're safe.." Maria said and Christine looked down and nodded

"I knew we were always meant to live our lives differently.. I knew it somehow.." She said and Maria grabbed her hands and it caused her sister to look up at her and Maria spoke

"We're saving lives in two different ways.. Mom and Dad would be proud right now.. I know we won't see each other barely or none at all after this.. But you know I will always love you and if you ever need me.. Just call me and I will stop anything and everything to see you" Maria whispered and Christine sniffled a bit and she had tears coming down her eyes

"You will always be my big sister.. My best friend, I will always love you and you know.. That if you just need someone to talk to when you're scared or alone.. I will drop everything" Christine said and Maria started crying a bit. Even Stephen was getting a bit emotional watching the sisters.

 _'Dr. Palmer, the ER, please. Dr. Palmer, the ER.'_

"I have to go.." Christine said and Maria had tears streaming down her face and she looked at her sister "Please don't leave me" She said and Christine smiled softly "Gotta save people now.. Remember?" Christine whispered and Maria nodded. Christine went to kiss her sister on the cheek, Maria kissing her sister on the forehead. Christine went towards Stephen and looked at him

"You take care of my sister okay?" Christine said and Stephen nodded "With my life.." He whispered and Christine hugged him and he hugged back. She bid them a farewell and left.

Maria's cloak came towards over, settling on her. It quickly saw that Maria was crying and it started to wipe away her tears, Maria laughing a bit and she wiped away her tears as well "Thanks buddy.." She whispered and Stephen went towards her and hugged her

"We gotta keep going" He said and she nodded "Let's get back over there and come up with a game plan"

* * *

"She wasn't who I thought she was." Mordo said once Maria and Stephen teleported back to the main center. Maria trusted Stephen to hold the Eye for the time being.

"She was complicated." Maria spoke quietly once they both made her way towards him. Mordo snorted and looked at her "Complicated?"

"The Dark Dimension is volatile. Dangerous" Stephen said and Mordo shook his head in disapproval "What if it overtook her? She taught us it was forbidden, while she drew on its power to steal centuries of life." Mordo said and Maria sighed, she knew Mordo was a loyal follower of the Ancient One.. He worshipped the ground she had walked on and believed in everything.

It had made her feel bad that Mordo was betrayed by his former mentor.

"She did what she thought was right. The bill comes due." Stephen said softly and Mordo gave both Maria and Stephen a look and he pointed at them with anger in his eyes "Don't you see? Her transgressions led the zealots to Dormammu. Kaecilius was her fault. And here we are, in the consequence of her deception. A world on fire." He said and Maria looked down and then at Mordo

"But then she made it right.. She trained all three of us.. She knew that we would stop Dormammu, she wouldn't trust anyone to do that but us" Maria said and Mordo was silent, still couldn't believing what was happening and Stephen spoke

"Mordo, London Sanctum has fallen and New York has been attacked. Twice. You know where they're going next." He said and Maria nodded "He's going to Hong Kong"

"You told me once to fight as if my life depended on it, because one day, it might. Well, today is that day. We can not defeat them with just the two of us." Stephen said and Mordo looked up at Maria and Stephen.. Until he looked at Maria and spoke

"I'm doing it because of you.. You're the only reason I will do this" He said and Stephen was shocked at the  
words.. He knew that Mordo had some kind of feelings for Maria.. But to hear this.. It made him want to punch Mordo in the face.. Maria was his wife, he would literally fight anyone to just be with her.. But he couldn't say anything now.. They actually needed Mordo.

"Thank you Mordo.. Thank you so much" Maria said with a small smile on her face and she used her sling ring to open a portal for Hong Kong. All three of them stepping in and horrified at the sight ahead of them.

Hong Kong was basically destroyed.

Destruction everywhere.. People crushed with bodies everywhere, streets broken and fire everywhere.. They were too late.

"The Sanctum has already fallen. The Dark Dimension." Stephen spoke and they looked up to see that the Sanctum was basically destroyed, with purple mist covering it.. Now looking up, the sky looked like it was dysfunctional.. Clouds broken, there were some cracks in the sky. Buildings that looked like they were about to fall but didn't.. They were still.

"Stephen.." Maria whispered and they saw Kaecilius and his minions in front of the broken Sanctum. Maria looked down at the Eye and looked at Stephen and Mordo

"We need to use it.." She whispered and Stephen looked confused "What?"

"The stone.. We need to use it"

"You can't! You'll literally stop time.. You'll break it" Mordo said and Maria gave him a look "Mordo.. Time will be broken if they win.. If Dormammu wins" She said and Mordo was silent for a moment before he nodded.

They saw Kaecilus running towards them, forming a sharp object from the air and Maria's hands moved in a quick wave and the Eye opened, Maria's eyes glowing green as she literally stopped time.. Causing Kaecilus to stop in his place as he was about to stab Stephen.

"Everything is about to go backwards.. Make sure Kaecilus or his minions don't get Maria" Stephen ordered Mordo and the older man nodded. Maria grunted and suddenly with a shift movement, she started turning back time.

Stephen and Mordo looked in amazement as they saw everything around them suddenly go backwards.. Buildings that were fallen were now coming back together.. Pieces that had crushed people, were being lifted and those people were being brought back to life because of the stone.

Kaecilus suddenly managed to get himself out of freezing. He ran towards Maria to try to stab her but Stephen created a rope and it wrapped around Kaecilus and flung him into the air. Stephen following.

"Mordo!" Maria called as she saw a car coming towards him but he was quick to dodge it. Maria walking around repairing every building and cracks in the street.. Restoring the damage that was done. It felt like Maria's energy was being drained.. It was tiring her out but she couldn't stop now.. She needed to make sure everything was restored.. Everyone needed to be safe.

She saw Mordo and Stephen were starting to take down some of the minions, one by one. Soon Stephen and Kaecilus were going at it and Stephen threw a hard punch.

Maria went towards the Sanctum and started to repair it, she saw that Wong was under a couple of pieces and she used time to get the pieces off him. She saw Wong was frozen in time and with a movement of her hands, Wong wasn't frozen no more

"Maria" Wong gasped and he looked around and shook his head and she sighed "I'm breaking the laws of nature, I know.. Yell at me later" She said and he just shook his head "Well, don't stop now." He said and she grinned a bit and the two made their way towards the Sanctum, Stephen and Mordo joining them and Wong spoke

"When the Sanctum is restored, they will attack again. We have to defend it." Wong said and Maria's eyes went back to normal and she looked at Stephen "We need to end this.. We can do it" She whispered and he nodded "We will finish this." He said and Kaecilus looked up at the sky.. Still looking at the cracks and purple and blue around the clouds

"You can't fight the inevitable. Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond death." He spoke softly and something clicked in Maria's head once she heard his words.. It seemed like Stephen had the same idea when he looked down at the Eye and Maria looked at her Husband "Beyond time… Stephen" She whispered and Stephen nodded at her "I know" He said and without thinking, Stephen's arm was wrapped around Maria's waist and soon his cloak lifted them into the air.. Guiding them to the sky.

They both knew what was going to happen.. They were going to face Dormammu.

"Strange! Maria!" Mordo called and Wong shook his head "They're gone."

"Stephen and Maria Strange has left to surrender to their power" Kaecilus spoke

Author's Note:

We're pretty much almost done!

I loved Maria and Christine's relationship from the start and the sisters are going to live two different lives, but they will always love and respect each other.

As for Infinity War, I noticed a spike of new followers and favorites after the movie came out so.. Welcome everyone!

Maria will play an important role in Infinity War, being a protector for the stone and being the supreme.. It won't sit well with Thanos and she will be on his list of who needs to be killed first.

I will say that Stephen and Maria's relationship will grow stronger in IW, Stephen will be quite protective of her throughout the story since she's the stone keeper and it will get Ebony Maw very annoyed.

As for if Maria will perish or not, I can't say yet.. I pretty much have the fate of all my OCs expect a couple. Maria's fate was pretty much determined first before anyone else and I can't wait for you guys to read it!

Since we passed 100 followers/favorites, expect a special bonus chapter! It will have something to do with time and maybe has something to do with Maria and Stephen's future twins  
  
If Stephen doesn't come back to life in Avengers 4, Maria's story will most likely end also as I don't think she wouldn't be able to live a life without the love of her life.


	12. Time Healed All Wounds

Maria and Stephen landed on a huge rock. It looked dysfunctional this place.. Rocks, different kinds of matter and it just looked dark..

Maria looked around until she felt someone grab her hand and she looked up to see her husband and Stephen had a small smile on his face

"We're going to be okay" He promised and she looked down "I know.. I'm just nervous.." She whispered and Stephen nodded "It's normal.. But it's the only way" He muttered and she nodded. Both of them made smilar movements with their hands, causing the Time Stone to open, some of the energy going around Stephen's arms while Maria's eyes glowed golden.

"Let's do this" Stephen said and Maria nodded, Stephen grabbing Maria's waist and both of them jumping down to another rocky surface. Soon they started to see some matter and energy coming together until a huge face was in front of them.. Stephen and Maria knowing well who it was.. Dormammu

"Dormammu! We've come to bargain." Stephen said, walking with Maria hand in hand towards Dormammu.. However Dormammu didn't seem pleased that those two were there.

"You've come to die. Your world is now my world, like all worlds." Dormammu roared and suddenly sharp rocks started flying at them, both Maria and Stephen using shields to protect themselves from them and at one point one of the rocks slashed Maria's side. Soon Dormammu opened his mouth and a huge beam of energy flew out, Stephen trying to protect his wife and himself at the same time.. Only for the shield to break, killing Maria and Stephen..

Only for time to be reversed.. Maria and Stephen to return at the huge rock. Stephen grabbing Maria's waist and both of them to jump to another rock surface

"Dormammu! We've come to bargain."

You've come to die. Your world is now my world… What is this? Illusion?" Dormammu questioned now, just having a feeling.. He just said this before.. What happened?

"No, this is real. 100 percent real" Maria spoke and Dormammu shook his head before a chuckle "Good."

Maria and Stephen stood there for a couple of moments before suddenly sharp rocks suddenly few at them, hitting them in the chest. Killing them. Only for Time o be reversed once more

"Dormammu! We've come to bargain." Stephen said walking towards Dormammu with Maria, hand in hand.

"You… what is happening?" Dormammu questioned and Maria smirked

"Just as you gave Kaecilius powers from your dimension, We've brought a little power from ours." Maria said

"This is time. An endless looped time." Stephen said and suddenly Dormammu formed a hand and went to smash both Maria and Stephen with it "You dare!"

"Oh F-" Both Maria and Stephen said at the same time as Dormammu smashed them, killing them.

"Dormammu! We've come to bargain."

"You cannot do this forever." Dormammu roared and Maria and Stephen looked on, Maria spoke

"Actually, We can. This is how things are now. You and us, trapped in this moment, endlessly." Maria said, Stephen looking at his wife in awe.. For being the Sorceress Supreme for a short time now.. She was doing an amazing job

"Then you will spend eternity dying." Dormammu spoke and Maria shrugged at him "Yeah. But everyone on Earth will live.. That's what matters"

"But you will suffer. Dormammu said and Stephen looked at Maria "Pain is an old friend to us.." He whispered but she squeezed his hand

"But we heal.. We grow better from it when we have the people we love being there for us" She whispered and before Stephen could open his mouth to say something, Dormmamu made a huge piece of sharp rock fly at them, killing them.

"Dormammu! We've come to bargain!"

"End this!" Dormammu ordered and suddenly a liquid went over their heads, making them drown.

"Dormammu!"

They were killed with a meteor

"Dormammu!"

Another huge energy blast killed them

"Dormammu!"

Sharp rocks had hit them once again in the chests.

Maria and Stephen were fighting off a couple of more sharp rocks, Maria using her powers to create a huge shield but Dormammu opened his mouth, another energy blast coming out and killing them.

"You will never win.

"No… But We can lose. Again, and again, and again, and again, forever. And that makes you our prisoner." Stephen said and suddenly they were smashed by Dormammu's hand once more

"No. Stop! Make this stop! Set me free!" Dormammu shouted and Maria spoke

"No. We've come to bargain." Maria said and Dormammu spoke "Oh, what do you want?"

"Take your zealots from the Earth. End your assault on our world. Never come back. Do it, and We'll break the loop." Stephen said and it took a couple of moments before Dormammu nodded, agreeing to the deal. Maria looked over at Stephen with a small smile and he took her hands and kissed it. Before he grabbed her waist and they flew off, back to earth.

"Isn't it beautiful? A world beyond time. Beyond death." Kaecilius said softly, Mordo and Wong ready to fight until Stephen and Maria landed behind them. Stephen keeping his arm around her waist as both husband and wife had a smile on their face once they saw Kaecilius's minions starting to fade away a bit.

"What have you done?" Kaecilius said looking around and Maria raised an eyebrow "We made a bargain.. My husband is a smart man" She said and Stephen beamed at that. Kaecilius looked around and looked down at his own hands that were fading a bit, turning into bones

"What is this?" He whispered and Stephen stepped forward "Well, it's, uh… it's everything you ever wanted. Eternal life as part of the One." He said and Maria stepped forward and shrugged "You're not going to like it." She said and Kaecilius started screaming as e was lifted into the air, his minions and him turning into bones, being flown back into Dormammu's world.. The sky soon started returning to normal, time started resuming when Maria's eyes went back to a normal color. Stephen took her hand and squeezed it

"I think he really should have stolen the whole book, because the warnings… the warnings come after the spells." Stephen said looking at Maria and he expected a chuckle from Maria.. Which of course happened.. But Wong started chuckling!

"Oh, that's funny." Wong said and Maria smiled "You finally made him laugh! Welcome to the club" She said and kissed Stephen's forehead and he looked down at her

"We did it.." He whispered and she nodded "We did.. We're all a great team" She said and Mordo cleared his throat and looked down "Yes, we did it. By also violating the natural laws." Mordo said and Stephen shook his head "Look around you. It's over."

"We saved the world Mordo.. We did everything we can" She said and he shook his head "You still think there will be no consequences, Stranges?" He said looking at Maria

"No price to pay?" Stephen said and Mordo nodded, looking away almost in disgust "We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always. A reckoning. I will follow this path no longer.. But Maria.. Come with me" He whispered and Stephen looked at him with wide eyes

"Excuse me?"

"Maria deserves so much better.. You left her in her time of need.. She doesn't need a man like you in her life. I would love and cherish her, be there for her" Mordo whispered and Maria was silent for a moment.. Before looking at Mordo

"I'm sorry.. But I love Stephen and him only.. He's the one I intend on spending my future with, to live out the rest of my days with and be with him in death.. I thank you for being a friend Mordo.. But that's what you were only.." She said and Mordo loked at her, with a hurt expression.. Betrayed almost.

Him and Maria looked at each other before he turned away "Goodbye Sorceress Supreme" He said before walking off. Stephen saw Maria shake her head and looked at him

"I made a vow to you.. I never intend on giving up on us like you never did when the car accident happened." She said and Stephen smiled as he cupped her face with both of his hands before leaned forward to kiss her softly, Maria wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him in closer.

They heard a cough and saw Wong was standing there, Wong chuckled "You guys are okay and all.. But we do need to get off the streets.. We're starting to get some glares" He said and Maria nodded, leading Stephen towards Wong and soon her cloak touched all three of them.. Teleporting them back home.

* * *

Maria and Stephen were back at library area, Maria having the Eye of Agamotto in her hands. Stephen was behind her and he chuckled when both of their cloaks flew off, flying around and chasing each other.

Maria smiled and looked at their cloaks, the cloaks flying gracefully around each other and Maria placed the Eye of Agamotto back to it's place and Stephen went next to her and intertwined their fingers together

"Wise choice." Wong said coming towards the couple and he looked at Maria and Stephen, impressed.

"You'll wear the eye of Agamotto once you both mastered its powers. Until then, best not to walk the streets wearing an Infinity Stone."

"A what?" Stephen questioned and Maria looked at her husband "The Ancient One briefly mentioned it, it was her job to protect this one with the Goddess of Protection, Aya.. Now it's mine.. Ours" She said and Wong nodded

"You both have a gift for the mystic arts, but you still have much to learn. Word of the Ancient One's death will spread through the multiverse." Wong spoke and Maria nodded and squeezed Stephen's hand

"The Earth has a new Sorcerer Supreme to defend it.. And she has the best team to help her" She said and Stephen grinned a bit

"We must be ready." Wong said and Stephen looked at her and Wong before nodding "We'll be ready."

Maria Strange will return in... The War Ends

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading!

I personally loved this story because of how strong Maria was as a character and I just loved hers and Stephen's relationship through it all.

Stephen will be quite protective of Maria in IW, as she's one of the Three that could stop Thanos. But remember Thanos will most likely try to kill Maria first since she's at the top of the list.

I can say that Maria and Tony will have a good relationship in IW as she was one of the doctors that helped getting the rec out of him.

As for Maria's fate.. I can't really say hers but it's been sealed at this point as her fate was the first one decided.

Remember Agamotto's wife Lyanna? She will be important in IW also!

We have a bonus chapter waiting! So please enjoy!

Until the next story! Leave reviews!


	13. Hope

Maria opened the closest door and quickly stepped out of it as she heard the door clicked shut and she sighed softly and she looked around at the familiar area.

She was back at the hospital.

She placed the sling ring in the pocket of her jacket. She was looking at her white blouse and black jeans. She left her cloak with Stephen and decided to change into normal clothing as she decided that she needed to visit the hospital and see how life was going there.

She walked through the halls with her hands in her pocket, she was hoping to run into Christine and just hug her. She missed her sister and at times when she was helping train recruits or laying in bed while Stephen was asleep. She would be awake missing her younger sister, hoping that her life was good.

The sisters were leading two different lives and Maria wasn't sure the next time she would see her sister. She wasn't sure if she would even see her sister again since she became the Sorceress Supreme, she doesn't even see her husband until it's night time. While Stephen was a Master of the New York sanctum and Maria was the Supreme training the recruits and getting advisement from Wong and speaking with other Masters and the older people about how they could keep Earth safe. But at the end of the day, Wong would tell her that he would look after the students and leave Maria in a great mood as she would open the door to the New York Sanctum and there Stephen would be waiting as they would greet each other and she would cook dinner and talk about their day until it was night time and they would retire to bed until Maria would wake at dawn to return to her duties.

Maria's heart raced as she walked into the nursery room that held the babies of the hospital. She looked at the babies that were behind the glass and she smiled a bit. She couldn't help but feel happy that these babies were alive and healthy, that their parents would watch them grow up. It still hurt Maria that her baby was lost and she couldn't have any more children.. But after the Ancient One said that she could use magic to have children and her talk with Stephen about if they wanted kids again.. It made her wonder..

Could she have kids again? Would she be able to carry them?

"Which one is yours?" A voice spoke as it interrupted Maria's worries as she looked over and saw a young brunette girl looking at the babies at the other side of the glass. Her brown eyes dull, she had a look on her face.. One that Maria knew well. The face of pain.

"None of them actually.." Maria spoke softly as she looked at the glass and looked back at the girl

"Any of them yours?"

The brunette shook her head "Sadly no.. I'm here in the hospital because I just lost my baby.." She said softly as Maria frowned and nodded

"I'm so sorry.." She whispered as the woman shrugged and shook her head "I didn't even know I was pregnant.. If I knew the baby would have been alive and everything would have been fine.. Even if it was just me and the baby.." The woman said softly and Maria frowned and looked down

"I lost my baby in a car accident with my husband.. I'm not able to have children" Maria spoke as the woman looked at her and tears came from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry.. How were you and your husband after the accident?"

"It was difficult at first... The marriage was falling apart but my husband didn't give up and we made it work, and I had fallen in love with my husband all over again" She whispered as the woman smiled softly

"I'm glad your husband and you worked it out"

"You have a husband?" Maria asked as The woman shook her head

"My fiancé... Well my ex-fiancé didn't know I was pregnant and he still doesn't know.. He's a Captain, he's probably in another country right now as we speak" She said softly as her head hung low for a couple of moments until Maria frowned and took the girl's hand

"If it was meant to be then one day he'll come back to you and you'll have that new start.. That you two will fall in love again and hopefully be married with children one day" She whispered softly. The woman smiled and tears were streaming down her face

"You think so?" The woman asked hopefully as Maria nodded "He probably loves you with all of his heart and would do anything for you"

"He was protective.. Thought he was protecting me from everything that has went wrong with our lives but he was protecting me.. Maybe one day I'll fully see that" She said as the two heard footsteps and Maria turned to look back and saw a handsome man with blue eyes and chestnut color hair behind them

"Alright I got everything for us, we just need to check out and we catch the next plane for Russia"

The woman sighed and closed her eyes, she looked conflicted about leaving before looking at Maria and took her hands

"Thank you so much... I think you've helped me so much for only knowing you for a couple of moments"

"Us mothers have to stick together" Maria chuckled and smiled softly "Even the ones who haven't had the chance to be mothers"

The woman smiled sadly and she brought Maria into a tight hug, Maria had tears in her eyes as she hugged the woman back just as tight and the woman released her and the man behind her spoke

"Come on Riley, we'll miss our flight"

"Hopefully we cross paths again" Riley said and Maria smiled and nodded "Hopefully we do"

Riley bid Maria a farewell before her and the man walked off, Maria looking at the babies for a couple of moments longer before hearing some footsteps behind her and she turned around

There were two teenage girls, both of them looking at Maria with big smiles, one was blond like Maria's.. In a high pony tail.. The other girl had dark brown.. Almost black hair. Soon the blonde girl was whispering to her sister and the dark hair girl nodded and she was talking.. Both were talking fast until the blonde nearly shoved her sister "No we can't say that!" She said and Maria gave them a look

"You girls.. This is a nursery.. You can't be in here if you're making a lot of noise" Maria said and both girls stopped and the blonde smiled brightly

"I'm so sorry.. My sister and I thought you looked familiar, we're just.. exploring" She said and Maria grinned "Of course you are.. What brings you here today?" She asked and it was the dark hair girl who spoke

"We're visiting our aunt" She said and Maria nodded "Is she sick?" She questioned and the dark-hair girl sighed "She's here a lot.. Our mom visits too and dad stays home to cook dinner for mom when she gets home"

"It sounds like your father is a great man" Maria said and both girls smiled brightly "Mom and Dad love each other so much.. Dad can be a bit stubborn sometimes" The Dark-hair girl said and the blonde gave her a look

"He can be very stubborn.. But mom eases him down. It helps a lot when we both wanna go somewhere" She said and the dark-hair girl smiled

"But Mom and Dad balance each other perfectly.. They're both so in love after all these years and it's been hard for them in their life.. They faced so much but in the end.. They found their happy ending, as Dad would say"

"They're our heroes.. Mom mostly because she's such a powerful but gentle woman, dad is powerful too and he protects all of us from everything.. They both want what is best for us" The Blonde hair girl said and Maria smiled softly

"They sound like amazing parents.. You guys are so lucky" She said and both girls nodded with tears in their eyes "We're grateful.. We may not get along with them every day.. But we're family" The Dark-hair girl said and the blonde hair girl looked at her sister

"We have to go say hi to aunt.. Then we have to go back home before Dad gets upset that we left our food is cold"

"You left during dinner?" Maria laughed and blonde hair girl chuckled "Mom and Dad went to get something to drink for us.. We live nearby"

"You guys are surely fast" Maria said and The Dark-hair girl shrugged "You can say it's like magic huh..?" She said and she sighed

"We have to go now.. But thank you for talking to us" The dark-hair girl said and suddenly the blonde went to hug Maria, Maria was frozen at first.. Something about this hug felt familiar.. It felt great.. Like heaven.

Maria hugged her back and soon the dark-hair girl went to hug her also and Maria was holding the girls close to her "You two are truly amazing girls.. I would be lucky to have you guys"

"Our mom said we're the best twins ever.. You can say it's like magic" The Blond girl winked when Maria released the girls, the girls bid her a farewell, leaving Maria in the hallways.

Maria stood there for a couple of moments until her eyes widen.. It took her a few moments to piece the puzzle together and suddenly tears escaped her eyes as she covered her mouth with her hands as she was crying tears of joys.

The Blond looked like Stephen.. While the Dark-Hair looked like Maria herself.. They had an amazing relationship with their parents.. They loved them.

She placed her hands on her hips, smiling at where she saw the girls left and she looked down, smiling and shaking her head

"Son of a.." She whispered and she looked at the clock and saw that it was going to be dinner.. She knew Stephen would be cooking tonight.

Author's Note:

I always wanted to write this special chapter and I'm very happy how it turned out!

So if you didn't know, those two girls were Stephen and Maria's twin daughters.. Of course I have their names but I wouldn't show them.. Just yet.

But leave reviews and this is the last chapter! Until next time!


End file.
